Hell's Taste
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: In a world where men don't exist, a poor girl, Elsa, finds herself locked in a chamber full of other women. This chamber is one of the lasts you'd ever want to be forced into, and it's with the friends she makes along the way that will help her escape from this hell-hole. They've only got one chance! WARNING: This story is meant to be extremely dirty. Read at your own risk!
1. Enter the Madhouse (Day 1)

Elsa's vision slowly began to fade in and out. She felt her legs dragging across the white, tiled floor beneath her and her arms held up with a painfully tight grip. Her hanging head did its best to lift and look to the sides to see whoever was pulling her. Her attempt was nothing but feeble; she could barely lift a single eyelid halfway. All in her vision was nothing but a faint light in the distance. Every bit of her strength vanished. Her head collapsed. She fell unconscious.

Elsa awoke again—this time alone on the tiled floor in an empty room. She had much more power than before and could open her eyes completely. She blinked a few times, facing a wall underneath blinding, white lights. She pushed off the ground to stand. The room possessed about a dozen pipes on each wall, all with nozzles above one another facing outwards to her direction. The first wall she saw had what looked like a thick, metal door at its right corner. On the wall opposite, there was a long horizontal mirror. The blonde looked at herself in it, first startled if her own reflection was a foe. She realized it was herself after a few seconds, faintly recognizing the shirt and pants she wore. After another second, she realized she was soaking wet, but Elsa did not care for the reason. Her only concern was to be free. The blonde began to scope around the room. Another metal door stood to the right of the mirror, and the blonde immediately headed for it. She grasped the handle and vigorously shook it. Not even a bit did it budge. Elsa backed up, beginning to panic. She ran to the other door and did the same; the result was nothing any different. She could feel her heart pounding within her chest. Sweat started to drip from her forehead as her hands shook. Fear and uncertainty were the only things scuttling through her mind. She began to talk to herself.

"Where am I?" was the most common phrase she asked herself. "WHERE AM I!?" she yelled. Her chest rose and fell greatly with each of her heavy breaths. "Hello? Anybody there?" There was a pause.

"Strip." a voice said. Elsa looked above the mirror and saw a microphone at the left corner of the room. Elsa froze as she stared at it, questioning its command.

"What?" she mumbled quietly. Suddenly, the walls made a loud, cranking sound, and the pipes around her vibrated. Not a second after, the sound of steam hissed and a boiling mist from every single nozzle in the pipes shot at her. Elsa yelped, wincing at the pain as she covered her face and fell to the floor.

"Don't make me do it again!" the voice then said to her. "Take off your clothing!" the woman yelled. The blonde was on her feet soon enough and did what she was told.

In the overwhelming terror, Elsa started to tear up as she took off her shirt and then her jeans. She stared herself in the mirror as she stood now only in her lingerie. The blonde paused as a single tear dripped past her right cheek. She hesitated for a good five seconds from proceeding any further, but was too afraid to halt herself completely. She glanced at the microphone and reached behind her back to unbuckle her bra. With her eyes closed in shame, she pulled it off her chest and dropped it on the ground to expose her breasts. She used her left arm in an attempt to cover it, but became weak through her light sobbing. She knew there was no point. The blonde let her top loose and bent over to take off her panties. Elsa stood beside her pile of clothes utterly naked and humiliated. She tightly closed her eyes, trying to reprehend any more fluid from escaping.

The door behind her abruptly started to jingle and busted open in a flash. Elsa whipped her head to the left and saw two women in thick armour charge at her with stun sticks. Elsa's eyes shot wide. Before she knew what was happening, they struck her.

Elsa blacked out for a second. When she regained consciousness, she found herself forcefully taken by the neck. She looked up briefly and noticed she was being pulled through a narrow corridor with carpet toward another door. Elsa squirmed, but each attempt ended with another powerful shock. She continued to black out. The third time she awoke, the blonde found herself emerging through the door's opening. Ahead of her, in an abrupt glance, she could see another wider hallway filled with the white, tiled floor. Before she could process the definite dangers of what she was approaching, suddenly it hit her.

An enormous wave of cries and screams submerged her into a puddle of trepidation. A heaping handful of ominous thoughts put her in a state of panic and confusion. Before she could see a single bearer of these cries, she was struck on the skull and fell into a slumber.

The blonde awoke once again—a tight grip on her back and shoulders it seemed. Her vision slowly widened, and she was looking at the floor about a foot or two off the ground. After a long ten seconds, her memory began to come back. Her adrenaline spiked. Elsa immediately tried to stand. With a thump, Elsa remained stationary; her confusion expanded greatly. Elsa tried to move her arms forward, but the result wasn't any different. Her breathing grew deep as the inevitable truth she was trapped began to haunt her. Elsa looked downwards to see what her stomach was lying on. A wall just passed her breasts blocked her from seeing where her legs were. She could feel her toes resting on top of the tiles and quickly realized she could not see her arms either; however, Elsa could move her forearms. The blonde began to feel around with her fingers, but felt nothing other than the lower half of her body and the wall which cut her from seeing it. Swiftly, Elsa understood she was bent over through a wall naked. Complete and utter confusion spiraled all throughout her head. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"What's going on…?" she whispered—obvious weakness in her voice. "Where am I?" she questioned a bit louder.

"Nobody knows." a sudden, gentle voice said from the right. The blonde gasped in fright as her head whipped to the side. A girl with long, bold, flowing red hair and stunning green eyes looked at Elsa about four feet away. The same way as herself, the woman was bent naked through the wall as well.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" the redhead asked. Elsa didn't quite know how to respond.

"…Who are you?"

"My name is Amelia. What's yours?"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but not a word could come out. Elsa hesitated as she made another attempt. Still, not a sound was heard. She furrowed her eyebrows, staring vacantly at the ground. Her mind was blank.

"Who am I?"

"Elsa."

The blonde blinked and turned to the woman, "What?"

"Your name is Elsa. It says on your nametag." the girl said, flicking her head upwards. Elsa tried to look above, but not to succeed. Amelia saw her struggling and spoke up again.

"Don't worry. You may not be able to see it." The blonde looked at her again before she continued. "Everybody has one…" the woman gestured her head forward. Elsa looked straight and gasped out loud at what she saw. Countless more women were bent over through different walls all around the room; every single person seemed to be unconscious. About five meters ahead of her were women with their asses out lined down the walls. Just past Amelia, a wall facing them connected at the end of theirs filled with even more women—this time their heads out. To the left was the same, only five people down the line. At the top corners of the room were openings between the wall ahead and the walls next to the two of them.

"but nobody knows where they came from." Amelia finished. Elsa was filled with dread—her head hanging.

"What is this place?" the blonde asked, turning to the right.

"I don't know, but you're lucky you got here late. Everybody is gone and sleeping now." the redhead replied. Elsa looked around at the women.

"What are you talking about? Why is that good?"

"It means you didn't have to suffer today. Tomorrow, you'll see what I mean."

Elsa started to panic again, "Why? What's going to happen?!"

"Telling you wouldn't do any good. Listen to me, do whatever they say. Don't piss them off and don't fight it; they like that even more. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. That's all I can tell you." The woman shut her eyes and immediately became silent. Elsa didn't know what to do. All it seemed she did know was to worry and scour her eyes around the room like a shaking Chihuahua. The lights shut off. Hours of constant torment slowly made their way by.

 _Tick Tock… Tick Tock…_

"Ooh! This must be the new girl!" the blonde heard someone say from behind. Elsa was tired.

"Yes indeed!" another voice spoke. Half of Elsa's vision was covered in the blackness of her own eyelids. 

"She's got a very pretty pussy." one more voice replied. The blonde could feel a finger trace over her left buttock. Elsa blinked a few times and immediately sparked with alert. She remembered where she was and was now on the verge of finding out why. She turned trying to see the figures that stood behind her. Her body made a powerful jolt in her attempt. After a brief moment of silence, an intense sensation struck her.

Giggles were heard as Elsa gasped loudly the moment someone rubbed her clit. Her heart bounced off the wall of her chest with an additional _kick_ to each of her limbs. The women behind seemed to especially love this, as another, more powerful pinch was given. Elsa did her best to resist the urge of reacting so extravagantly, but the stir was too great for control over herself. Elsa yelped, unable to apprehend her body. More laughter was heard, and soon was chatter.

"Elsa. Hmm, what a pretty name!" the third voice spoke. "I think I'll take this one, ladies. Watch and learn!" she said with a chuckle. The blonde could hear the two others giggle in a mischievous manner before a suspenseful silence was among them. Two footsteps suddenly made a click on either of Elsa's sides. The blonde hesitantly stared to the ground only fearing what could happen next. Before she could even finish her thought, a vigorous grip to her hips caused her muscles to tense. Not a second later, it happened.

Elsa's body tensed and pressed tighter into the wall as a thick, fleshy, cylinder-like rod began to intrude inside her pussy ever so slowly. The blonde's eyes widened as big as they could manage while whispers came from behind.

"Oh, fuck… Ah…" the woman scraped up her throat. She finally pushed as far as was possible—connecting her pelvis forcefully against Elsa's rump. Quickly, she slid out. There was another brief pause. The blonde caught a moment to catch her breath and attempt to comprehend the matters that had just transpired. However, time would not work in her favour; the girl had probed the object back in before Elsa could even remember the sensation. This time, the woman went in much faster and out again. The blonde was forced forward a few visible centimeters. Not a second later, she charged back in. Elsa's ass and the girl's pelvis collided again, producing a _slap_. The woman began to speak again as her acquaintances laughed a few more times.

"Oh, my… You're so fucking tight… Ooh… Goodness!" Without another second of thought, the next level had been burdened upon the blonde.

Elsa's shoulder's shifted upwards a bit and started to ache as the girl gripped both of the blonde's forearms and pulled as she thrust forward. The force against Elsa greatly intensified, and the rod inside her pushed even further. She winced and barked at the pain, knowing instantly the regret from doing so. The second assault was even harder due to this, but, like caught in a loop, there was no option to censure such an effect. The woman continued with her rapid assail, each time forcing some sort of blare to hurl deep from Elsa's throat. Provoking drivel and asinine laughter began to render Elsa mortified. The depraved nature of such a malicious act touched the blonde with its cold, dark lance. She realized how utter humiliated she was and the fact there was no way to impede with it. Tears rolled down her face and shimmered in the light as they hit the floor.

A hard slap came across Elsa's right buttock. Her entire body jerked with a sharp screech. A handful of chuckles were heard again, and not after three seconds was another slap bestowed just above the one prior.

"Aw, she's crying." the first voice teased. Elsa's temper quickly rose. The tense in her jaw could very visibly be seen as she clenched her teeth together.

"Poor baby." the second voice joked. Once again, they gave her a hard spank.

"Oh, come now. She just knows she loves it!" the girl wrapped onto her replied through nearly ten thrusts. The woman's breathing became quick and heavy; passing each second, her panting grew louder as well. Elsa could feel the heat amplifying against the woman's skin; however, her apparent exhaustion was not to be fooled. At this time, more than ever, the woman probed at a pace that could've only been her peak. She yanked Elsa's arms backwards with merciless prejudice.

"Oh… Oh, yes! Ah! Ahh!" the woman yelled. The blonde's grunts and shrieks grew louder with her aggressor; the pain in her shoulders was the factor greatest for this. After another ten seconds of rapid ravishing and gradual rate in volume, the woman ceased and pulled Elsa into her tightly while she screamed.

"AHHH!" the both of them shrieked. Elsa suddenly felt a liquid run through her core as the fleshy stick in her pussy throbbed. When three pulses ended, the woman let go, causing the blonde's arms and legs to fall down, hitting the floor with a clear _thump_. Elsa then felt the liquid spray all over her back and on her cheeks. Finally there was a long enough pause for Elsa a chance to gather her thoughts and breathe. She took four deep inhales before she heard the obnoxious voices speak behind her again.

"I think this one's gonna do just fine here. One of my favourites if I had to say." the third girl said after her last moan and a breath of air. The others only giggled. "She's so soft and so very tight!" spanking Elsa once more the same time she spoke her last word. Elsa let out a high-pitched squeal.

"I'll be back for you for sure!" the second woman announced, tracing a finger delicately around the blonde's curves. Elsa's temper rose fairly quickly, turning her head to look back in hate; she kind of wished they saw her. The woman's finger abruptly shot into her core and out in a flash. The blonde gasped at how sensitive her pussy became. She shot wide her eyes at the intense sensation. Not as it was unexpected, the three of them laughed at her for the final time, as footsteps indicated their valediction.

"See you again, Elsa!" the first yelled from afar. Cackling in the distance slowly faded away.


	2. Learn, Listen, Behave (Day 1)

"What the fuck…?!" Elsa whispered in a manner unsure if she should lean towards vexation or the release of tears.

"Do you understand why it I couldn't tell you before?" a familiar voice from the right said. Her tone matched the depressed atmosphere which the blonde had brought.

"What the fuck is this place?!" It would seem Elsa chose sadness first. The frail break of a weep left her lips. Amelia was rather quick to speak again.

"A hellish sex organization. Oh, how I'd love to give the person in charge a piece of my mind!" The rage within Elsa then started to burst outwards. With tears, she was just a notch short of screaming. She jerked as if to leap out.

"Get me out of here! …Get me out!" She fell back in place, crying as she tightly shut her eyes. Amelia hesitated. Her eyes nervously bounced around the room. There was nothing she could do to calm her.

"…I'm sorry…" There was no response from the blonde. The only thing that did change was her eyes. Elsa looked at the floor blankly, not making a sound. Amelia didn't want to stare for too long. When she looked away, she finally received something.

"What is this place?" the blonde said without drifting her eyes even the slightest. Her voice wasn't accompanied by any emotion. She asked calmly, but there was definitely a twitch.

"…I-I…Well, like I said before, nobody knows."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean what's the point of this? Why do they do this? What's it for—who's it for?"

"…Well, I'd like to say, but that's a question that just cannot be answered."

"Then tell me, what do they do here?"

"What you see is what you get. This is nothing but a little taste of hell on Earth."

"No… There has to be more. What's the routine?"

"Routine?"

"Yes. There's gotta be break in the system. A wide enough gap and enough time should do the trick. Tell me. What is it?"

The redhead paused for a second to think. "Well, first things first: everyone gets fucked at least once a day—no exceptions. Doesn't matter when throughout the day as long as it happens before the lights go out. Each person is monitored whether they have been… let's say… treated or not. Everybody gets the same breakfast, lunch, and dinner unless put through 'Special Treatment', which I'll get to in a minute."

"Is the food the same every day?"

There was clear hesitation in Amelia, "…Uh… um… yes, but I don't think telling you what it is would do you any good. It's better if you find out for yourself."

Elsa just sighed. She didn't seem to care much. "OK. Whatever. Go on."

"Alright… um… I think that covers daily activities… OK, I'll move on to the weeks. Every seven days, from the day when you were put, every person is released from these restraints and directed to the showers."

"Anything I should know about the showers? Any possible exits around there?"

"No. Cleansing is the least you do, I'll tell you that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Again, better if you find out. …Um… I guess it doesn't matter when I tell you about Special Treatment, so I guess I'll do that now. Special Treatment is like a series of experiments designed for when a person is misbehaving or really when they just want to have some fun with you. You'll be placed in one of the many different types of rooms where they'll experiment, play, or punish you. The basic thing is, they strap you down in different positions and whatnot and have their way."

Elsa paused for a moment and trailed off with her eyes like she were counting to the eighteenth decimal place of pi, "Alright, is that all?"

"Uh… no. Every year, we migrate to a different sector of the chamber where you'll be forced like this, only in a different kind of position. So like right now, you can tell that this is both our first year of being here, and it is rumored that there are around five or something stages. We'll just say five for now."

"So you get put in a different place and stay there for an entire year?"

"Correct."

"What happens after the last stage?"

"That's supposedly where it ends."

"Where all this ends!?" Elsa's eyes lit up as much as her spirit did.

"Exactly."

"Do they let you free!? What happens!?" The redhead's straight tone was a definite impasse to Elsa's, which caused the blonde to drop her hopes and listen again.

"No, it is not as great as anyone wants to think. There are only two ways to leave. The first way is through the auction."

"Auction?"

"At the end of the last year, the people are taken up on a stage and sold off into the crowd. By sold, I mean they are taken by their buyer and are forced to live with them as their sex slave forever. If not chosen by anyone in the crowd, the poor woman is dragged into the, dubbed by everyone, 'final room' and… put to death." There was an instant, heavy moment of silence.

"Is it quick…?" Elsa asked. Amelia was straight with her.

"When it's your time to die… they'll force the life out of you as they always do."

"As they always do…" the blonde repeated, thinking. "You mean they kill us like this!?"

"They will literally fuck you to death. They will mercilessly skull fuck you through your eyes and rip out your brain with their dicks!" Though it may have been cruel and unsightly to imagine, Amelia had to tell her; it was to help her, to motivate her that much more to escape.

Elsa could do nothing but picture it. The pain. The horror. Complete inhumanity. "No…" she muttered like her thoughts could speak. "No…" she said even quieter.

"Which is why I'll do my best to help you, if, of course, you need it." Amelia said, trying to break the uncomforting feeling amongst them.

Elsa suddenly pulled away from her thoughts, realizing she had been called to speak. She turned to the redhead, looked at the ground and back up again. Innocence was in her eye. "…Thank you. Is that all?"

Amelia bit her cheek, "No, in fact. There are other auctions, too. I'm pretty sure it's random, but every now and then, they'll choose one of us to go to the stage and be given into the crowd again. However, you will not be sold, you will be rented out for the night. If you are chosen, you are put up in one of the special rooms at the highest point of the chamber. These rooms are said to look like normal homes to fit the aspect of realism."

Elsa nodded and thought, "Hmm, good to know. Thanks."

"One more thing…" The blonde looked over. "Should you get caught escaping, you will be tortured and put back at the beginning as if it were your first day again."

The moment silenced, and Elsa's heart sank. She should have known that would happen. Elsa faced straight, only glancing at Amelia at the corner of her eye, "…Thank you."

"Very good, Amelia!" a voice maliciously said from behind. Elsa whipped her head to the right in fright to see the redhead completely frozen in fear. Her skin already began to turn pale and sweat dripped like a leaking faucet. Her neck shifted outwards and then back in. She gulped what looked like a bowling ball rolling through her esophagus; it was her words hiding. It caused her to be speechless.

"It seems you know your stuff, huh? You sly girls…" the woman whispered, ready to pounce at any moment. They way Elsa could sense her smile told her what she was doing. By the look on Amelia's face and the familiar rising of her giggles, the woman was feeling over Amelia's behind. The redhead blinked more as the woman traced closer to her core. A yelp kicked out of her. The voice slapped her hard, and not a second later, Amelia cried out. She shifted backwards as Elsa did when the girls grabbed her by the wrists. The back of her head pressed across the wall restraining her. Amelia yelped once more, and her eyes shot open.

Elsa witnessed the horror. Amelia's body bounced back and forth as her taker fucked her without even the slightest hint of mercy. Her evil cackling and haunting whispers was fuel for the redhead's tears. Elsa didn't know what was worse: having someone you care about cry in the pain of suffering as you are forced to watch, or taking the pain yourself, at least knowing the ones you care about were not harmed for the time being. The only thing Elsa did know was that these poor people were not living beings to these sickening women; they were toys—objects, which were used and discarded like paper with a single word on it. It was hell.

Amelia dropped like she was lifeless after the woman was done with her. Her blazing read hair draped over her face. Though she had the power to shake her head and move it, she did not. Elsa examined her. She didn't try to for too long. The blonde heard a sniffle. And then there was a cackle.

"Aha! Look at her! I made her legs shake! She must be crying." the voice said in a taunting manner—as if she were pretending to whimper like a child. "Poor little whore…" a spank came from behind, and Amelia yelped. "I'll be back to fuck you again!"

"Leave her alone!" Elsa shouted. Her face was burning with hate as she turned and looked back at the wall. She noticed Amelia finally nudge. Elsa could see her fretful, fearing, tearing green eye just barely emerge from behind her red locks. The blonde's heart lightened up a bit. She was OK.

"You…" the woman said. Her voice scraped up her throat.

"Shut up! I said leave her alone!"

"You don't get it, do you?"

A great pain struck Elsa's right leg. Her right knee cracked slightly and bent to the left. She clenched her teeth together, attempting to prevent any screech to come out of her, showing her assailant that she was unharmed by her petty offense. More seeped through than Elsa could get away with. Regardless if the woman heard or not, the voice was not yet done. The five nails of her fingers dug into the skin of Elsa's spine. The blonde didn't even know if she was bleeding.

"Listen here, you fucking cunt! You are nothing here! You are a toy—a fucking toy! Nothing else! You don't get to decide what happens! We do! And we will break and punish you and then toss you aside in the dirt! I suggest you keep that big mouth of yours shut!" Her fingers suddenly pinched together in Elsa's skin—carving it. "Because trust me, you don't want to get on anybody's bad side here! You're already on mine, and I could do things to you that you couldn't possibly imagine! If you want to keep talking, that's fine. Just know I'm counting on it."

The woman released her hand from Elsa's back, but footsteps of her exit did not transpire. The blonde could feel her staring over her—just thinking of her next move. Elsa braced herself. She knew what was to come next. The gap between the tick of each second felt like a minute.

"Oh! And what were you two little whores talking about? It seemed quite important. Were you two planning to escape!?" With eyes bursting wide, Elsa and Amelia stared at each other frightfully. "Oh, how I'd love to see you try." Suddenly the blonde felt something damp and loose lightly rub up and down her taint. A gooey, thin substance stuck to wherever she felt. "You know, I could fuck you right now…" She continued to drag her flaccid cock over Elsa like a paintbrush on a canvas. Just then, she pushed it forward. "How would you like that?" Her penis rested inside of Elsa's pussy. "I just grab you by your hips and then your hands and proceed to drive my cock in and out of you while you swing back and forth like a pendulum. Would you like that?" Elsa tensed up. The blonde felt it release. "Well, today's your lucky day! I'm a bit worn out from what I did to that little friend of yours." Suddenly, the pain in her spine returned. This time, Elsa yelped loud enough. "Remember the name Jess. I'll be back soon enough." Her fading footsteps were finally heard.

"Are you OK?" Elsa turned, asking the redhead. She saw Amelia's head nod slightly twice. The blonde was about to talk again, but Amelia spoke before Elsa could open her mouth halfway.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Just another day, right?" The blonde barely had the heart to smile.

"Right…" was all she could think of to continue with her consolation. There was a thick atmosphere of awkwardness.

"I just remembered one thing."

Elsa's brow raised, "Hmm? What's that?"

"We have it lucky for now… kind of. The hosts are prohibited in this area. Only in Special Treatment and the higher levels do we encounter them."

"Hosts…" Elsa thought. "Damn it!" For what was five seconds of thinking, it felt like five minutes. Elsa began to realize just what was to come.

Hosts were the glitches of evolution. People all over the globe were bestowed with super abilities thought to be only found in fiction. Only certain people were blessed with this extreme magic bound of the Earth, and therefore spreading more powers to be bred for generations to come. Some were a lot more exalting than others. The main powers were elemental—water, fire, ice, air, plant life, etc. The name "host" came from an ancient belief that the powers actually chose whoever was burdened with it, using the people as their vessel, and thus creating a host.

"…Yeah, you have it easy."

Elsa broke from the dimension of her mind, "W… What do you mean? How?"

"Well, I'm also one of them." giving a teeny smile to Elsa. The blonde was to a fair degree quite confused with what Amelia had said and even thought to distance herself a bit if she could. Elsa did not move other than her eyebrows which furrowed. She truly didn't know if she had to.

Alert sparked in Elsa's body. She prepared her body as an unfamiliar touch—though all of them were—brushed across the back of her right thigh. Her eyes widened to better locate threats. Her head snapped to look back. She waited for a voice, but there was nothing. Befuddlement hit the blonde. All feeling accumulated towards the soft sensation upon her leg. Elsa took a look at Amelia and finally realized. Her face refreshed with a few blinks. The redhead almost giggled for the first time.

"That's you!?"

The grin on Amelia's face stretched wider. She nodded, "Yup."

"You have a tail!?"

The green-eyed girl wiggled it in the air, regardless who could see or not, "That's right. It's just over a meter long."

"Sorry, I didn't know hosts could have tails."

"Well, there aren't many with them. Usually you're either a host or not, but sometimes things like this can happen. We like to call ourselves hybrids instead of hosts, since we don't have any powers along with it. We have a special trait, but it doesn't do much."

"So why do I have it lucky, then?"

"Tails really freaking hurt when you squeeze them—so much that your entire body can go limb because of it. When they come over to me, they'll grab it and pull it back and upwards without mercy. My toes sometimes dangle just above the ground from how hard they force me up, and it feels like they're trying to rip it out of my back."

There was not much Elsa could say. What could she do?

"…I… I'm sorry…"

"For what? It's not your fault."

"W-well, I know… It's just that…" Elsa was cut off from her failing attempt at reassurance as a naked woman emerged through the gap of the top right corner of the room. Elsa's face filled with red. Her fingers balled into a fist, and her body lightly began to shake like a Chihuahua. The shemale was holding a metal pail and a small little container or cup in the other hand. The bucket was set down in front of the first woman who was stuck through the wall. Elsa watched as the curly, short-haired, black-haired girl dipped the cup inside the bucket with her right and grabbed the other woman's chin with her left. She pried the poor woman's mouth open as if her struggles were nothing and raised her other hand so quick it looked like she struck her. The cup in her fingers rested on the bottom lip of the struggler and tilted, so whatever lied in it now inhabited in the helpless woman's throat. The black-haired woman moved on to the next, but Elsa did not follow just yet. Elsa watched the first woman. She saw her wince and churn in abhorrence, eventually noticing a lump in her throat move downwards towards the rest of her body. After swallowing, the girl opened her mouth for a deep breath of air. A gooey, white substance strung from the top of her mouth to the bottom and dripped out slowly from her bottom lip. Whatever kind of soup this was, it must've been extremely thick, hence her battle for oxygen.

"Shit…" Amelia said under her breath.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. The redhead glanced over at her and bit her cheek.

"You're gonna see what breakfast is."

Elsa whipped her eyes back. She watched the woman gradually make her way closer.

After possibly a minute or two, the black-haired girl knelt down in front of Amelia and fed her the liquid; Amelia did not fuss or put up any struggle. As a reward for her compliance, the woman smiled rather devilishly and patted the redhead's left cheek twice with her palm. Both Elsa and Amelia stared in question when she did not shift over to Elsa afterwards. Silence was a thick blanket covering them until the sound of Amelia gulping hard with gasp for air shattered it. The redhead's mouth opened wide and her tongue hung off her lip. A drop of white fell to the ground. When it hit, the woman grabbed her.

The right hand of the woman with the black hair held Amelia's chin, and the left dug with its sharp fingernails into the skin the top region of her face. With that evil smirk of hers, the woman stuck out her tongue through her teeth and leaned forward to delve inside. She reached and tasted the entrance to Amelia's esophagus. Her maniacal laughter masked the whimpers and grief-stricken cries the redhead let out; Amelia's despairing look alone was enough to leave a large scar in any sane person's memory. Elsa could only watch like before. She hated it. Her eyes tried to find something else to occupy, but it was like a hook. The only other thing she seemed to notice was what was happening south. Elsa saw the woman's cock begin to slowly grow upwards. The only thing the blonde could do was hope that whatever arousal the shemale felt now was to be forgotten by the time she moved on. However, the situation Elsa was fixated in now made her plea seem naive.

The woman ever so delicately tickled Amelia's uvula with the point of her tongue. There was a jerk in the redhead's throat which shook her entire body. The woman abruptly let go and shifted out of the redhead's way. Amelia's cheeks puffed full of air once. A pause came over them.

A violent cough hurled out of Amelia's mouth, along with the entirety of the white, gooey fluid. It sprayed all over the tiled floor in front, and strings of it fell down over her chin if confetti was liquid. Amelia held her teeth together to prevent anymore bursts. The woman laughed straight at her face. The humiliation caused her head to sulk again and her red locks to fall, so no one could see her despondency. Everyone could feel it.

Elsa's senses sparked alive when the glaring brown eyes of the black-haired woman flicked to her. Elsa felt like she was caught in a net—unable to do anything as the girl approached her to do inevitable intentions even from the completeness of the blonde's power. Elsa only knew not to piss her off, but these women were ridiculously unpredictable; only luck could help her. It would sure be a task. Elsa watched her fill the cup with the liquid.

"Hmm… Elsa." she said, raising a single eyebrow. "I hear you're new. Got here pretty late last night, huh?"

Elsa made a clear nod. She couldn't tell if she was sweating from stress or not. Her face was undoubtedly red.

"So this will be your first meal. Now, I need you to be a good little whore and open your mouth for me, please. I'm in a good mood. I'd rather not hit you, though I certainly can and will." The woman lifted the cup to Elsa's mouth and was about to pry her mouth open as well.

"Wait!" the blonde said, stopping her. The woman's expression changed from light and impartial to somewhat irritated.

The girl took a breath, "What?"

"What is that?" Elsa asked, eyeing the pail. Elsa looked back up when she heard her chuckle.

"Do you know what sperm is?"

The blonde's eyes widened. Everything seemed distant for a second. "…You're joking… It can't be…"

"Oh, but it is!" grinning an evil grin. The woman rose the cup to her mouth again.

"But wait! This is every day, right?"

"Yes." the girl said clearly growing in frustration. Elsa didn't seem to realize how much she was pushing.

"This goes on for years. How are we supposed to survive off this!? Shouldn't we die from malnourishment or something!?"

"Y'know, no one's ever asked me that before, and I'm glad you did. The thing is, whether it be lucky for you or not, you decide, the stuff that we eat is modified to produce vast more nutrients in our bodies, which means that our spit and our semen are filled with it. So, when passed onto you little fuckers, you all remain healthy and alive. It's also how we do not impregnate you. And from our perspective, it is the funniest thing to watch all of you gag and swallow it. It is quite the turn-on, I would have to say."

"But-"

The woman snapped, "No! You're stalling! I've had enough of you!" With her index and middle finger, the woman hooked the bottom of Elsa's teeth, ripping her mouth wide open and pouring the thick cum into her throat. Elsa could feel it. The fluid was so dense and sticky she believed she was going to choke. The blonde brutally gagged, causing some of the sperm to spurt free from the corners of her lips. She made sounds as if her fist was lodged tightly inside her mouth; if she could sound audible, she would have been bawling loud and clear. Tears in fact did trail down her face past where the mayhem was taking place. All she could do was stare at the woman into her brown eyes. The woman was laughing. The woman was laughing at her. Elsa only cried more.

It was inside Elsa now. The semen of hundreds rested within her gut and all inside her mouth. The thought of it was enough to make her hurl and truly frightened her to an extent. Genital fluids were surging through her body—soon in her bloodstream. In her throat, she could feel it sticking; it made it very rough and hard to breathe. Strings of it hung from the ceiling of her mouth like stalactites. They connected with the bottom and her tongue.

Like Amelia, a giant, slimy sheet leaped from Elsa's throat all over the floor in front of her. It splattered with a loud _smack_. Gooey threads hung over her lips down past her chin. Elsa's breathing still was as heavy as before. Her mouth had to be forced open to acquire enough intake. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks whilst the black-haired woman only continued to cackle. Elsa's sobbing, tearful eyes glared at her with a growing hatred. The girl could see it in the blonde's eyebrows. Elsa's teethe gritted together.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did I make you cry?" the woman teased. There was silence, but Elsa's breath was like a hissing feline through her teeth. "How does it feel—all that cum going down your throat? Do you like the taste of our sperm? Do you love how it all sticks in your mouth? I know you do. Don't deny it." she smirked, giggling. She turned down at the bucket, "You just swallowed the mixture of hundreds of people's thick, slimy cum. All of that is inside of you now. How does that make you feel? Your little slut ass must love it. I know you're just begging for more on the inside. 'Oh, please, mistress, please! I need more of that cum! I need it! Please, fill me with your semen! I adore the taste!' I know that's what you want." she mocked.

A single teardrop suddenly appeared out of the corner of Elsa's eye. The blonde didn't even feel it. The woman watched as it quickly fled from sight—sprinting to Elsa's jaw from her cheek in less than a second and then falling into the shadow. Its glimmer still shone. The woman puffed.

"Well, since you like it so much, I'll let you have it." The blonde's head retreated back slowly the best it could while the girl shifted. Elsa watched for the cup but then came to a halt in befuddlement when laughter filled the air. The cup remained on the ground untouched.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make you look lovely…" the girl with the black hair grinned. Elsa had no idea what she was planning or how to prepare.

The girl's fingers dipped into the bucket full of cum like a cloth being dyed. She raised them out and spread her fingers apart to show the blonde the amount of semen on them. She reached forward for what first looked like Elsa's face. Elsa closed her mouth and eyes tightly—the same way if someone struck her—but felt nothing.

Suddenly, on her breasts, a moistness twined around them. Elsa immediately opened her eyes, hopelessly watching the curly woman molest her. Over every square inch of her chest, the woman smothered Elsa's bosom with the sticky cum. She strenuously squeezed, massaged, and slipped her hands through her cleavage to smear the semen around. The blonde knew she couldn't show it, but Elsa just faintly enjoyed the sensation; although, she wondered if she were just slowly plummeting into sheer insanity. It was only an indistinct thought, but it grew quite rapidly over the seconds. Her mind was a battleground. Arousal and incursion battled within her. She didn't know what she felt, nay, wanted to feel greater. Elsa was vehemently in the act of being raped, but there was no pain this time. Her body was just a toy—open for anyone to tamper with and dwindle any dignity she may have had left; however, why fight it? There was nothing she could do anyway, so why not make the best of it?

And so, her mind came to a brawl. That was until the woman proceeded to the next level.

Every so often, for a little kick, she would pinch and twiddle Elsa's nipples like she were tuning a radio. Elsa would yelp in pain every time because of how far the woman would turn them.

"Aww. Don't you like it when I play with your nipples?" She would twist Elsa's milk nubs one hundred and eighty degrees. And then further the following time, and further, and further until she tried twisting them a full three hundred and sixty degrees. The blonde screamed with her chin tilting up. It felt like the shemale was on the very threshold of tearing them right off.

"See? I told you you'd look amazing. Just look at you!" the curly girl said, holding her arms out forward like she was presenting Elsa as a wrapped gift for the holidays. Elsa looked down at her now white, sticky chest. Strands of cum stretched over her cleavage from breast to breast. Few drops would slide down to her erect nipples, creating a string, which would then fall to the ground. It felt like needles poking her from the inside out. Her breasts were extremely sensitive.

"You look like a nice, pretty princess. Well… almost. Let's fix that!" The woman then took Elsa by the chin with her right hand—nails carving into Elsa's face. She spit on Elsa's face once with quite a large splatter over her eye and nose. With her other hand, she again dipped it in the bucket of cum, soaking her hand completely, and then attaching that same hand to the blonde's visage. Upon her nose and mouth, the cum came into contact with her face. To her right cheek, the short-haired woman brushed across like a child's hand first ever experiencing sand. Her hand then moved to the other cheek, smearing the white along the blonde's face. Her chin, forehead, and eyelids were doused afterwards. Shortly, Elsa's entire mug was completely sodden with semen. The woman shimmied with her knees an inch or two back to admire her work. Her evil cackle filled the room.

"Now you really look precious! You're even fit for a queen! With that pretty face of yours and these bountiful… voluptuous… squishy tits all smothered in cum…" Her hands held the blonde's hanging breasts in the full of her palm. Elsa winced trying to rebuke the pleasure and refused to look down and watch the woman play with her body. With a smile broadened from ear to ear, the black-haired shemale continued with her speech. Her serpent tongue wiggled about, pointing with the direction of her focus. It was like she wanted to taste something. She was reaching for it. Elsa knew she couldn't wait for much longer.

"Oh, how I love your tits. You're so buxom. I could just eat them up." The shemale connected to Elsa with serious eye contact. Her smile slowly diminished until her mouth was just open normally with her tongue still hanging out. While she did this, the woman leaned forward as gradually as her fading smile. Lower she declined from the blonde's eye level. Elsa struggled although knowing progress wouldn't exist. It was obvious where she was heading.

On her left breast, wetness of a tongue collided with the white goo and lips cupped a circle around her nipple. Her opposite breast was fondled whilst the lady tasted her. The noises were loud and goaded Elsa to incite rage and tears to fall again. The shemale moaned out of her satisfaction and bliss. The woman switched to the opposite. She would suck hard, let go, and repeat, which created a sort of _pop_. Elsa knew it was intended, for how gratuitously strident it was. The blonde glanced down and saw her staring back, smiling and taunting like she always did. She tried to wiggle her off, but the woman's grip only strengthened. Elsa knew deep down she was only enjoying it that much more. Amelia was right.

The feeling all of the sudden stopped.

"Everybody's just gonna love you." the shemale emerged from underneath Elsa. She sat back on her knees. A pause quickly came. It felt like a heavenly gift. The lady looked like she was thinking hard. "I think your obedience skills may need to be tested, though. Let's try this." The girl attached her hand to Elsa's chin once more—her index finger creeping its way through the blonde's lips. Her sharp nail hooked the bottom. "You do everything I say. Tell me how much you love the cum all over your face."

As her retort, Elsa whipped her head to the side, breaking the grip the woman held.

Elsa coughed and grunted. The woman, choking the blonde, skewed Elsa's head, so her chin directed at the ceiling. Not that it was unexpected, nails again pierced into and quickly through Elsa's flesh around the outline of her esophagus. The pain did not cease there. The main thing the woman intended did not aim toward or near her face. Not yet anyway.

"How's that!?" the curly girl asked sternly, slapping Elsa's left breast almost with all her might. Elsa only winced. Her mouth did not open. The lady repeated, "Tell me how much you love it." Again, the blonde said nothing. A hit to the opposite breast followed. Only the sound of the smack was heard. Growing annoyed, the girl held the nipple of that same breast with her index and thumb, pinching it hard until her prey would submit. Finally, Elsa yelped, and almost before her cry ended, the woman had her again by the face.

"Tell me! Now!" staring Elsa straight in the eye. She was very strict. Elsa didn't mutter a sound. Her eyes just broke away. Elsa soon found remorse.

"Alright. You're making me mad." The shemale struck the blonde with an open fist across right side of her face. A visible red mark was left behind like a sticker as Elsa yelled. The blonde's face was placed forward before recovery even processed through her brain. Her eyes opened to find her nose only the thickness of paper away from touching the girl. The girl never blinked once. She shifted upwards slightly after a few seconds. Elsa's eyes met with the shemale's lips. They puckered together. A thick, white clump came out.

The shemale spit over Elsa's eyelids—almost finding its way through if the blonde had not shut so quickly. The blonde flinched, closing her teeth together. The exact same grip held to her chin yet again. The two of them stared at each other dead in the eye. The woman was clearly in no mood for petulance.

"Don't make me do it again. I'll say this one last time. Tell me how much you love being covered in cum." She was ready to strike. Elsa glanced down at the floor in defeat. She kept her face there for a couple of seconds, which were hours to think. She wanted to cry, and not just a light drizzle, no, she wanted to bawl—to let free the waterfall building up so densely inside her. There was no way she could let that happen, though. The fact tore her apart. Every ounce of dignity she had was completely stripped of her. The only thing she had left now was the notion of being free. Not free physically, but free in the sense that she belonged to no one—nobody owned her. Should she say what she had been told, her final possession would be stolen like the rest of her. And if not, the blonde knew the consequences. They would not kill her, but put her through something far worse than death.

One single tear dropped and vanished as soon as it appeared. Elsa took a breath, continuing to face down at the tiles. She knew the woman could hear how weak she became. Tightly, her eyelids masked the world. Somehow, Elsa found a way to open them.

"I love the cum…" the blonde whispered. She did her best not to cry.

"What was that?"

"I love the cum." Elsa said again, louder.

The woman cupped her hand behind her hear, leaning in, "I'm sorry. Could say that again?" She was obviously pushing Elsa.

"I love the cum." Elsa said aloud—enough for every person in the room to hear.

"That's a good girl. You love the cum where?"

"I love the cum all over me."

"Do you enjoy swallowing it?"

"I love swallowing cum."

She took Elsa's chin, "Address me as your mistress. Do you like the taste of our semen?"

"I love the taste of your semen." The blonde yelped, for she was attacked. Her tears were on the very point of escaping. Another would ensure she'd break.

"You didn't say my name. I am your mistress, and you are my bitch. Now say it again! Properly!" the woman demanded. Elsa inhaled with the sound of her breath creeping with sorrow.

"I love the taste of your semen, O mistress."

"Good." She got extraordinarily close, staring into Elsa's eye like she was searching for her soul. "Now, I want you to beg for me. Beg for the cum like your life depends on it. Tell me how much you love it and need it. Talk dirty. Weep like the nasty little whore you are!"

Elsa sulked, hesitating, trying to get a hold of herself. She knew she had to continue, but her body didn't seem to want to concur with her mind. Her mouth opened to at least try, but the only thing that came out was her breath—her frail breath sodden under gloom and rage.

"Ahh!" the blonde shrieked once more, receiving a hard smack to her cheek.

"Hurry up! Now!"

As a silence came, all that was heard was the unambiguous agony Elsa endured. Lightly, she cried, but it was definitely loud enough for everyone to hear and even feel. Little by little, the blonde truly felt like she was losing her sanity. Elsa knew she was taking even longer than before and that such an act would result in suffering. Again, there was no option. Elsa had to do it. She bawled as she spoke, like a child whining because its toy was taken away.

Only this time, it was herself.

"Please, mistress! I need your cum! Please!" Elsa did her best not to whisper.

"Yes! More! Louder!"

"I want it… Please…" Elsa pathetically begged, almost quieter than the last.

"Let it out!" the woman demanded quite irritated and angry. She smacked the blonde's cheek, hoping to gain more out of her.

"SHUT UP!"

The room went dead.

"There she is." the woman knelt in closer. She grinned, and her eyes peered into Elsa's. "I knew there was something hiding in you." she whispered. "Hello there. You're like a caged animal, aren't you? Just lying latent until that special moment where you finally break free. Too bad you can't, though." the girl taunted with a smile. Elsa just glared at her with this expression of pure, unadulterated hatred. The woman couldn't help but laugh at her. "Oh, look at you. I bet you think you're all tough, don't you? You wish you could break free and give me a piece of your mind. Guess what? You can't, so wipe that look off you face. It'll only attract more of us. We like to teach lessons to those who think they're all mighty. So if you want, keep looking like that, but we'll make sure you can't even think of doing it again. Also, you're all covered in jizz, so it's a little hard to take you seriously."

Elsa only continued to stare at her, caring with absolutely no regard for what her mistress had said. Nothing else mattered to Elsa other than making sure the woman knew every divine ounce of the blonde's spirit and body hated her so intensely that She-Hulk would be jealous of her rage.

With a short puff, the woman stood on her feet about a foot and a half away from the blonde's mouth. Her hips were level with Elsa, and, as well, her highly erect cock. A sudden shock of dread filled Elsa, opening her eyes slightly wider. She couldn't let the woman see it or ever know what she was fearing. It may have opened doors to some new ideas.

"You know how I said I was in a rather good mood when I first came here?" the black-haired lady asked. Her hand slid down between her legs and held her penis. The blonde was out of luck. "Well, now I'm in an even better one." Her hand very slowly started to stroke back and forth with a tighter grip around her dick. Her skin moving along with it was horrifying to be staring in the face of. There was an inevitable fate. The clock's tick grew louder.

"Fuck… Elsa, you have such an amazing body and such a beautiful face." The pace of her hand sped up. "Oh, my…" her breathing deepened, "You're just… so fucking sexy… You're fucking flesh and huge tits… I love your nipples… I want them… Your pink, pretty lips look so perfect right now… How does it make you feel that you're mine, Elsa? You belong to me now. I'm your mistress, and I can do whatever I want with you. How should I play with you? Do you want me to grope and fondle those nice, big tits of yours? I know you loved it. The way I squished them with my fingers and pinched your nipples made you want to moan, I know. The taste of them dripping with sperm was delicious. Oh, just look how hard I am. I know you want it… I want it…" her voice became malicious and as deep as her breath. "I want you!"

Elsa's heart pounded beneath her skin. Every muscle in her body tensed and jerked. Her breath came to a halt at what she thought happened. Her tongue tapped the ceiling of her mouth twice. Nothing was there. A great relief engulfed the blonde. Ever so slowly and carefully, she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize what exactly she witnessed.

The peach skin of hips stood on the more left of Elsa. A hand dug with its fingers around her scalp like a crown, and a fleshy hard rod rested firmly betwixt her left cheek and temple. The woman held Elsa in place and leisurely rubbed her cock forwards and back on the side of her face.

"Oh, Elsa, I didn't seem to realize how soft your skin was. I mean, it just feels so nice against my…" she chuckled, "…my fairly excited penis. Look at it. It's craving more." The woman held her shaft with her index and thumb and began to rub it up beside Elsa's eye socket down to her jaw line. "You know I can't disappoint it, Elsa. You know what's coming." She chuckled again. "How does it make you feel, Elsa? There's no denying it. I'm going to fuck you… one way or another. It's gonna feel so good… My penis is already throbbing. Can you feel it?" The blonde felt it and couldn't ignore it no matter how much she tried. "Do you feel scared, Elsa? Hopeless? …Angry?" The blonde did not respond. The only thing she did was act as if ignoring her. A person like this was not one to toy with in such a way.

Black and pain was the only thing Elsa woke to find herself to. A sting and a loud ring amassed to Elsa's left ear. In the moment, all she remembered was hearing her frail, broken breath escape from her tongue.

"Open your mouth." the lady commanded. The blonde hadn't come to realize where she was yet. It happened all too quickly.

A pain struck on right side. Elsa finally saw where she lied.

"Open. Now!" The blonde connected with the shemale's eyes. Impatience was all she read. Elsa could not stall any more than she seemed to already have. Gulping, she parted her sets of teeth from one another, exposing her wet tongue and throat, still slightly bathed in semen. Before she had widened halfway, it was in. However, it was not quite what Elsa was expecting.

After she blinked, Elsa felt, as well as tasted, a squishy, somewhat clammy substance resting in her jaw. Elsa glanced up, intending to see the woman, but was obstructed by her penis. Confusion grew healthy in the blonde, but given a few seconds she realized it was not her cock in her mouth but instead her scrotum. It was not any better than what she expected, however. The woman, at a steady pace, continued to jerk her wrist up and down. She would purposely rub the skin on the underside of her cock on Elsa's face and forehead occasionally. The lady laughed at her—at how small and far the blonde was beneath her.

"Oh, Elsa… Does it infuriate you how little you are? You are nothing but a lowly pawn. The funny this is, no matter how powerful you think you are, you cannot change the fact. We can control you—manipulate you regardless of how strong your will may be. Try this as an example. How angry does it get you that you will never escape from here? You will be stuck like this for the rest of your miserable life. You will be callously raped every day, and you'll never ever know who you once were before this. You will be battered. You won't know a day without tears. We will tear you apart, and there's nothing you can do." she finished, holding that devilish smile upon the blonde's damaged front. Her plan was working. All Elsa knew was rage. A glare in her eyes was reminiscent of a towering fire. If then did she have the power, Elsa would have snapped the woman's neck and ripped her spine through her throat. And with that spine, Elsa would have broken it in two and impaled each piece through the woman's eye sockets. Oh, how incredibly livid the blonde felt. The Earth could shudder under her thunderous, colossal power if only the flat of her feet ever met the ground. The lady was quite surprised—even impressed. She could feel her intensity.

"Go ahead. Bite down; you'll receive a pain far greater." the girl said, still smiling. Elsa wanted to erase that smile, and now she had the chance to. Her blood pumped, and her veins thickened. Every fiber of her being pushed and screamed at her to do it. Her teeth were ready. Her jaw was tense.

Elsa fell, weaker than she ever felt. She couldn't commit. She was proven wrong. There was nothing she could have done any different. If she would have followed her anger, absolute hell would await in her future. Elsa couldn't even bare to look up. Humiliated and utterly laughed at, she closed her eyes, trying to restrain herself from adding to the puddle lying beneath her.

"Do you understand now, Elsa? We have ways of dealing with little whores like you and getting what we want. We can control you like a remote. We know how to counter every move before you've even spoken." When she finished, the shemale's testicles left Elsa's mouth. The blonde sucked in air and then winced in disgust. Elsa opened her eyes afterwards and saw the woman again stroking her cock—this time with both hands.

The sides of Elsa's face were taken and pulled forward forcefully. The lady's hips lunged toward the blonde, extending her penis to indulge in her fun. Her cock rode upwards on Elsa, pressing against her left eye. She released for a second—the tip of her dick sliding downwards near the blonde's nostrils, and back up as she repeated. Her pace increased and continued growing.

"Oh, yes! You little slut, yes you are! …Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes!" she moaned with a gremlin's grin. Her scrotum then began to sway, smacking the blonde's face harder each time. Elsa knew it was another one of the woman's games. She could see her looking down, smiling with her teeth, watching her nutsack swing. The lady was testing how hard she could hit Elsa.

"Who's a good, little whore? Yeah? Yeah!?" she cried out. "Oh…my…! You're skin is so fucking soft! Does it feel good!? Do you fucking love it!?" Her speed amplified to the extreme. "Oh, yes…! Oh, yes! Fuck…! Ah… Ah! Oh, come on, come on…! Yes…! Yes! Oh, it's coming! Oh, come on, baby! You fucking slut! Ah…" To the deepest pit, her breath dropped. "…I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Yes! Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Elsa could feel an intense pulse like a single heartbeat within the woman's cock. Not a second after, the woman's dick was pointing straight in front of the blonde, veiny and shaking. The girl stroked it insanely fast back and forth with a twist in her wrists. All Elsa could do was stare it in the face until finally it happened.

White spewed from the tiny split, drenching Elsa in even more semen. The blonde met with black but could feel the thick liquid spray upon and then slide downwards from her eyelids, forehead, and cheeks.

"Fuck! Oh, yes, oh, yes, oh, yes… Ah… Fucking hell…" The girl let out her air, now gradually strangling her pole slower. Elsa was forced to listen to her exasperating quips to a more thorough level, as she could not open her eyes. "Oh… that feels so good… You're quite the whore, aren't you, Elsa?" She knelt and took Elsa's jaw. "Look how much cum you're covered in. Now you see what happens when bad sluts like you have an attitude. But guess what? That wasn't even close to the bad things we can put you through. I suggest you start acting up." The lady stood straight to give the blonde her final remarks. "Well, it's been quite fun, Elsa, but as you can see, I have others to tend to. Don't you worry. I'll be back for you soon enough." With her palm, the woman held under her penis and dragged the tip over Elsa's lips as if she was applying lipstick. The last drops of her cum rested on the cushions of Elsa's mouth. The woman started to walk away.

"Wait." Elsa said before she heard the third footstep. She shook her head to get the fluid out of her eyes. She stared toward the woman with only her right eye, halting the shemale in her tracks to the next individual.

"What's your name?"

The woman looked absolutely appalled but also awfully intrigued at the same time. The rest of her body turned where her head was facing. A confused sort of chuckle escaped the shemale. She placed down her pail and stepped in front of Elsa once more and knelt down. She placed her hands on her thighs and tilted her head like an engrossed canine. The blonde didn't say a word more, nor repeat herself. She waited, staring firmly.

"Come again? You wish to know my name?" she chuckled yet again. "What's it to you?" The blonde was caught. There was nothing she could come up with other than wanting it in case she'd ever have the chance for revenge. Elsa didn't speak, and she felt like a fool because of it. The only thing visible she did was gulp nervously. Oddly, the woman gave her a genuine giggle.

"You're a very interesting girl, Elsa, I'll give you that. If you must know, my name is Clara." She raised a single eyebrow with a smirk, pinched both of Elsa's nipples, and left to her duties without a single word more. Elsa winced but did not mutter a sound. She watched the shemale attend to her work until she left. There was a silence unlike any other while Clara progressed. No one dared to speak. No one dared to ever disobey Elsa's mistress. No one wanted the same treatment as the blonde. It took a rather quick minute for her to vanish—very dissimilar than when she first entered. Even as she left, the silence of Elsa's mutiny retained amongst the room. Elsa knew Amelia wanted to say something, but nothing ever filled her air. The blonde did not blame her. What could she possibly say at a time like this?

The sound of footsteps sprung the room alive. Everybody tensed as another being walked into the scene from the same entrance as the last individual. The first few steps were gentle and steady, and soon enough, a shadow emerged in the light. A figure was quietly making its way towards them.

" _Oh, great…"_ was everyone's first thought. Dread swiftly drowned the area. A foot and a hand crept around the corner—the hand holding the wall like delicate bones. An eye popped out. It looked almost as frightened as they were. Elsa was the only one that seemed to notice this. She emerged.

A naked woman with two braids and red hair, though not as apple as Amelia, stood still, holding the wall with her left arm. Her face was timid, and dare Elsa think beautiful. Her body was perfect; although, what was down south summoned terror within the blonde. At least she was not aroused. Her eyes actually possessed a soul and reflected the light, causing her blue irises to glitter; they were made of diamonds. When she stared into them, a sense of hope touched her. Eventually Elsa realized that this woman was only staring at her, but for what reason? Perhaps her obvious treatment? She saw the girl raise her fingers to her lips in shock. That was a first.

"Oh, my…" they all heard the girl say. Elsa felt calm when she heard the girl's voice. "You're beautiful…" she whispered. Confusion sparked amid the room. Elsa only seemed to feel the same thing.

"…What?" the blonde asked. The girl was quick to act.

"Shut up, bitch!" Her fist connected with the side of Elsa's face. As everyone gasped in shock, Elsa remained still and calm as before. There was no pain. She didn't feel anything. All she did was stare at the floor from the impact of the assault. Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch caress her cheek and lift her up, so the blonde was facing forward once again. She met with the diamonds and that mirror before her—fretfulness glowing within the woman.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that." the shemale whispered again. "There are cameras watching." Her hand pressed upon Elsa's face and brushed all around. When she was done, Elsa could open both of her eyes and didn't feel any more of that disgusting liquid on her. She saw it drip off of the woman's hand.

" _She cleaned me?"_ the blonde could only think for a second.

The woman's lips somehow made it onto the blonde's. Together they kissed. Feelings, thoughts, and emotions spun through Elsa's head that she never knew existed. For the first time, she felt happy, safe, and loved. Elsa didn't know how to react. The only thing she could do was embrace it, and when she did, the world was finally light in a pit so deep. Elsa closed her eyes like the woman did and reached out. She felt someone holding her tightly.

"I'll be back." the braided girl said. She touched Elsa's cheek and stood. One last time, their eyes met, but it was over almost as quickly as it started. The girl disappeared like a dream.

A dream that had never finished.

"What was that all about?" Elsa heard Amelia speak. The blonde whipped her head towards the girl, not knowing if it was the second time she was called. Elsa blinked, confused beyond words. Eventually she found only one thing to say.

"I… I don't know…" Her head faced where she saw the woman last. Was this woman an illusion? Was she playing tricks on Elsa—hoping to gain her trust, only to stab her in the back?

It wasn't likely.

This woman's name was Anna. Like Elsa, Amelia, and the rest of the poor souls stuck in this rot, her past was a mystery. Who knows what she was before or how she even got caught up into this sex slavery? There for sure was a great pit in her mind, and whenever she dared to leap and challenge it, another failure would pile upon it. It would grow vaster and more and more difficult to overcome each time. Thus, it would only make Anna realize she could neither escape nor ever find what she really was. There was but one thing she was certain. She never wanted this life or to hurt any soul in such a vile, disgusting way. She never understood how people could commit such atrocities and never feel even the slightest bit of sympathy for their actions.

As of right now, Anna was heading to breakfast, though never excited or thankful to have the need. She took her own path in the building, which avoided as many people as possible. It was very rare for another to use the same path as her. The shemales all preferred the same route because of their excessive must for arousal. The main path led through where all the helpless women were stuck, and so are given the view of exposed flesh and genitalia. Anna would rather not to see their pain. Her course was longer anyway. It gave her more time to think and be alone.

The longest section was a narrow, eerie staircase that climbed half a mile upwards. At the end, there waited a door to one of the very many camera rooms, though Anna could not even see it yet. Sometimes she'd lay there for a bit to let out her sorrows. It was a good thing no one ever followed her.

Soon enough, she arrived before the doorknob, taking the metal with her right hand. She cupped it but did not make any sign to enter yet. She crossed her fingers, hoping nobody was on the other side. Her heart began to beat louder.

"Please, please, please…" she thought.

With a creak, the door calmly opened. Her eyes immediately aimed towards the chair that stood in front of the monitors. To her dismay, several flesh occupied its vicinity. It was too late to turn back. She had already swung the door open.

Anna entered, walking fairly fast behind the set of screens with her head very obviously avoiding what she saw. A sudden burst of dread filled her body. Her skin felt like needles and her entire body felt as if she were soaking. Anna heard a familiar voice call for her. She was frozen for a perfect three seconds. Hoping what she heard was her imagination, the redhead slowly turned right.

There, Anna saw her.

"Anna, what did you say to that blonde woman?" her lord said. The redhead saw her sitting in the chair as one shemale kneeled and sucked her while another groped and tasted her bosom. Her pose was elegant, but she was purely evil. She held her evil half-smirk and played with her long, black hair. Anna tried her best not to shudder nervously and almost forgot she had been asked.

"Uh… um… I…" Anna was beginning to tremble slightly. She didn't know what to say. The woman raised her eyebrow in an intrigued manner. She knew something was up. There was always something up with Anna.

"I… I-I… I told her I would break her… That I would slowly crush her until she's nothing…" Anna said, not knowing that she never blinked. She was just glad the camera in that area was facing the back of her head, so nobody watching could have seen her kiss. There was a gap of silence after she spoke, and Anna began heading out before her lord could stop her again. The door shut behind. Her lord stared at the door, squinting her eyes deep in thought.

There wasn't much to say about her lord other than that she was the so-called founder and head of the chamber. Anna tried to avoid her the most. If Anna set her off for any reason at all, she could say one word, and everybody would turn on the redhead.

Hoping her lord would forget what they had talked about, Anna continued her small journey towards the cafeteria. Not long at all, Anna arrived at the entrance, although wished she had come at a better time. Before entering, she could hear boisterous chatter, which said very clearly that there were a lot of beings present in the room. However, Anna's stomach rang greater than her anxiety. Anna would always wait and be the last to get her meal, but by then, very minimal food would be left. It had been some time since she actually went in at the standard time.

Anna stepped in and unfortunately saw what she always did. Nearly every person in the room was fucking each other right at the tables. Few would actually eat, and some even ate while doing the deed. The worst part was that everyone was fine with it. Those not having sex watched and encouraged it like they were eating popcorn at a movie theater. Most watching were jacking off with their food in the other hand.

Anna tried to ignore it all, but such a feat must've been impossible. Anna distanced herself as best she could while crossing the room to where the food lied. She picked up whatever she needed and shortly walked away, heading for the table with the least occupants. The redhead sat down on the far right end, away from a woman on the other end and a couple fucking each other on the other side of her. Anna ate her food closed up in her little bubble. Her eyes never strayed from her platter, and her throat never emitted the smallest noise. She heard a thump in front of her; another woman joined the table just across Anna. The redhead still did not care to look and just hoped she wouldn't have to deal with her. Unfortunately, another thump and a thump after that was to her left. Rapidly Anna was feeling surrounded. She heard footsteps from behind step nearer. The redhead just hoped they were leaving, but, sure enough, her wish was not going to be granted. There were at least six people towering down at her now, and they did not come for a simple "hello" or "how are you doing?"

"Been a while, huh, Anna?" the nearest girl on the bench asked. Anna gulped hard and tried her best not to seem intimidated. She nodded slowly and eventually glanced over with a quiet "it has."

"Why are you sitting all the way over here? Wouldn't you want to be over at the other end with us?" the one standing to the right of her then spoke.

"N-no… I'm OK here…"

"Oh, come on, you little rascal. We just want to get to know you better." the voice directly behind her said. While the voice talked, a sudden touch wrapped around her collar. The woman's head leaned atop Anna's right shoulder. The redhead tensed as she felt her body press into hers. Not only that, but the voice's genital organ embraced her spine. She could feel her hips retract slightly, only to swing inwards again.

"N-no, really… I'm fine…"

"I think you need to lighten up." the same voice said. "What do you gals think?" Brief mumbling filled the air, but it was clear to detect that their answers were positive in agreement. "Then it's settled. C'mon, ladies." Anna was suddenly brought to the air by her oxters. "Let's give Anna a little therapy!"

"No! Please!" the redhead screamed as most of them picked her up and hauled her away from the table. She kicked and flailed, but her efforts would end in fault. They set her down in a corner and restrained her limbs. The redhead was placed on her back with her thighs spread to the sides. As tears began to build in her eyes, one of the ladies knelt down to her—a wicked, evil grin and an impaling gaze plastered on her face—and was inside Anna's ass.

She fucked Anna with her complete energy and might. The rest of the women then joined in. One girl knelt behind Anna's head, facing the others. She pried the redhead's mouth open, quickly stuffing her cock down her throat before Anna managed to close. Anna's breath was taken from her, forcing the poor, defenseless girl to fight for air. Two others came down to the sides and very vulgarly rubbed and smacked their dicks all over her bosom. The fifth woman straddled Anna's stomach, which also helped to keep her at bay. She placed her penis in the gap between the redhead's breasts—thrusting forward and back with as much haste as could be. The final girl stood, watching them all perform their taste of art while her hand pleasured her. It was like her own personal show. Every single one of them stuck their tongues out as if trying to reach and kiss the redhead. Tears poured down Anna's face. She was as helpless and small as the victims in the chamber. There was nothing she could do but watch and let it happen.

"Fuck yeah, baby! Does that feel good? Huh? Yeah? Oh, fuck, your tight ass feels good on my fucking cock! Come on, come on!" the one inside of her moaned. All of them spoke.

"Oh, yeah! Do you like the feel of our hard cocks rubbing against your soft, big, squishy tits?" one of the girls to her sides said. Anna didn't even know, nor did she care.

"Just look at how she squirms and the tiny squeals she makes. Haha! This will be much better for all of us, Anna, if you just stay still. If you want to struggle, that's fine, but you'll enjoy this a lot more if you just submit." the lady orally fucking Anna said. The redhead did not care what she had to say. Anna would never stop.

Eventually, the other shemales started spitting all over her, leaving little to no skin untouched by their saliva. The more she grew drenched, the quicker they continued. Every shaft she felt on her body was beginning to get hot. The breath of her assailants fell deeper. Soon they couldn't even speak clearly. The one in her mouth became as hard as steel for a second.

Anna suddenly felt a sticky liquid run down her throat. She lost her breath for a moment and instantly tried inhaling. She couldn't manage to capture any. She was running out fast. Her neck was completely clogged, but then it finally broke. The woman pulled out her dick from Anna's esophagus, causing the redhead to cough violently. White sprayed out all over her body and the floor. The hell was not yet over. The next to cum was the woman straddling her. Her sperm shot all over Anna's face like a water hose.

Anna's legs and pelvis were next to be treated. The woman standing came, spewing stringy semen that nicely covered Anna's left thigh, as well just above the redhead's schlong. The two appropriating her bosom came together almost simultaneously. Their cum was like a white wedding dress that covered from her collar down. They sprayed over her pink, hard nipples, pinching them afterwards as they then all waited for the last to finish.

The brown-haired woman which treated her ass tightly pulled Anna's thighs towards herself. She made her final thrust, filling the redhead's insides with her maximum. The lady stuck her tongue out in both exhaustion and bliss. Her semen leaked out of Anna, and she laughed at the poor girl, as she could not keep it in.

They did not say anything to her afterwards. All they did was cackle—laugh at her. They left once they all stood, leaving her like an abandoned child on the side of a lonely road. Anna curled herself up in the puddle of white she was drenched with. Softly she cried, abused, used, and broken. Her palms held her face.

Anna lied there for what felt like an eternity. All she wanted to do was sob until the night would fall.

It felt like it never wanted to see her.


	3. New Friend, New Foe (Day 1)

Elsa felt cleansed in a way and a lost happiness that she never believed she would find again. All she could remember was that figure and that unforgettable face. A definite new feeling birthed within Elsa, and from an area that she thought was dead. It was comfortable, welcoming, and so powerful that it was as if it had healed and made the blonde forget all of the trauma and pain she had just lived. Her tongue had still been stung with the taste of her godly lips. Like a feather, Elsa felt weightless—in the air, resting in a pillow, like up in a cloud. Nothing could ever feel so beautiful. The sounds around her did not exist. She did not hear anymore cries of pain or screams from this hell. Elsa heard only her voice. She knew exactly what she felt and what was happening.

She just couldn't believe it.

"Elsa…" the blonde heard in the distance. "Elsa!" she heard a voice again, much louder, breaking her out of her mind. The blonde shook her head and turned to the right.

"W-what? Sorry." she stuttered at Amelia.

"I asked if you knew her by any chance." the redhead whispered. "Did you recognize that girl at all?"

Elsa blinked and thought, "Uh, uh… n-no. No I-I, I don't recognize her…"

"Hmm… Well, I thought maybe she knew you. I mean, what she said sounded like it was her first time meeting you, but… just maybe she could have been, like, your wife or lover or girlfriend or something before, and now you're both stuck here and brainwashed. It-it's…" she looked off to the side, "kind of a stretch, but it could be possible. It's like one of those stories with crazy coincidences, no?" The woman sighed, "…I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

Elsa looked forward, piled deep under an Everest of thoughts. She held onto the odds. Was it possible?

"No, no… I get what you're trying to say. I do not know her, and I don't know if she knows me… But I am going to find out, no matter how long it takes. Amelia," she immediately turned, "by any chance, do you know how big this place is? Estimated."

The redhead was shown to be out of luck, as seen in the troubled, lost expression of her mask, "Sadly, all I've heard is that it's huge. I've only ever been to the showers and seen just a few of the Special Treatment rooms. I don't even know where the auction stage is or where the other levels are located. They could be above us, below us, or maybe just really far to the right from us. I don't know."

Elsa's eyes darted across the ground for a second, "Well, do you know how many workers there are?" The blonde paused, realizing how dumb she must've sounded, "Actually, scratch that, do they assign a group of women to occupy a certain section? Like, some only are allowed to visit this area?"

Still, hope seemed lost in Amelia, "I don't think they work like that; although, I do believe hosts are prohibited in this area."

"Why's that?"

"Well… I don't know for sure, but I think they're forbidden because they're too aggressive at some points. Even me as a Hybrid, I can be unnecessarily moody at times. …I just don't show it anymore, or else I could be punished, but it's all in the point of our trait—mine, of course, being my tail. Hosts, I've heard, are controlled solely on their mood. If they're mad, they'll get what they want one way or the other because of how powerful they are. And if they are aroused, well…" she puffed, "you better hope they are not looking at you. It's a strange rule. They're allowed to work in Special Treatment with any one of us, so it… may be pointless. Who knows?"

"Actually that's not true." a new voice coming from the left this time said. The two girls looked over at the dirty blonde woman who neighbored Elsa. "Vanessa." she stated her name clearly. "Been here six months." the girl nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Elsa answered. She felt as if she said it out of impulse rather than civility.

"Hosts are the main ones controlling Special Treatment. They do not come here not because they are not allowed, but because they cannot use their powers to inflict more pain on us, since we are held in place. In Special Treatment, it's their choice how and which way they fuck you because it is one of the few chances they get to use their full power. They are allowed here, you just might not notice it when they are pounding you from behind." explained Vanessa.

Both Elsa and Amelia eyed one another for a moment before Elsa turned back and spoke again. "You could be of some help, then."

"Of course." the lady agreed.

"So do you know if some women are given places to occupy?"

"Well, honestly, I haven't given it much thought. I haven't heard of anybody knowing about it."

"Well, do you notice the same people coming back?"

"Only a few, but I think they're all allowed to go wherever."

"Damn it!" the blonde clenched her fists and jaw. "Then we're back at square one." Her direct stare to the floor began to wander as her lips loosened. Without turning her head this time, she looked at Vanessa, "Would you happen to know who that girl was?"

"The one that—" the girl stopped, glancing at the camera for hopefully only a second. Her volume dropped, "…kissed you? No, unfortunately. But believe me, Elsa, in all my days being here, I have not once noticed something like that. I'm sure you'll see her again. She'll be watching over you. I promise." Vanessa eased the blonde." By the way, Elsa, you're my hero for sticking up to everyone."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her mind. "…I hope you're right. I need to find her. …Thanks…"

From behind them, a sudden shrilling scream caused the three of the ladies to jerk in their spots. It sounded unnervingly near. Their spines all danced.

"They're coming." Amelia whispered. They all looked forward, breaking into the realization of certain despair. Her voice rang in their heads.

" _They're coming. They're coming."_

"Silly, Amelia." said a sickening, wicked voice. "We're already here!"

In an instant, some of the girls from the sides all screamed in a loud, harmonized roar of sheer agony. Elsa, Amelia, and Vanessa watched their pained faces. Their blood began to pump intensely—racing the pace of a rapid chugging train. They were next. Just how soon? The three of them tensed, clenching their teeth and shutting their eyes.

Seconds passed, but nothing happened. The absence sparked wonder but did not cease them. It still could have come at any moment. Finally, the voice returned, startling them at first with her chuckle.

"Oh-ho-oh, Elsa… Elsa, Elsa, Elsa…" they heard through cries. Amelia bounced in fright as a hand rested upon her left buttock, gently rubbing in a circle. "No, don't worry, Amelia and Vanessa… Your treatment today shall not come just yet." she spoke slowly. "I'm only here for Elsa."

" _Oh, fucking great."_ the blonde thought. Just her luck.

The redhead whimpered once quietly like a harmed poodle as fingers touched her pussy. She bit her cheek and clamped down her eyelids. Her breathing was heavy and quick through her nose. She battled the feeling, trying not to make any hint of sound against the woman's fingers, which were now reaching inside of her and tickling like a feather to a foot.

"You know, Elsa, you've gotten yourself quite the name around here. Well, I mean newcomers regularly spike interest, but you on the other hand… you've already been deemed a favourite by a few. That's actually an honor that you should be proud of. You'll always be remembered. They say you're quite fun, but" she chuckled, "I'll have to find out for myself. …Not the most obedient either." patting Elsa's rump with her other palm. "Well, we need a fighter every once in a while to show our novice mistresses how to take control. That's not all they say about you either. There's something about your skin that… seems to attract our girls. Even if you've only met a few so far, I guarantee loads more are coming, pun intended. …And I wouldn't say they're wrong… I feel it, too, yet no one knows what it is. Is it this perfect ass you have?" There was another giggle, "My, my. I would have to say that it is one of the best I've seen as odd as that may sound with all these literal walls of ass everywhere I go. …Hmm… Maybe it is just this skin of yours that hug these perfect curves…" Her palm paused flat on the blonde's butt before quickly sliding her fingers downwards along Elsa's crack towards her vagina. "Perhaps it's this pussy!" she raised her voice a bit, slapping upwards against Elsa's slick, nether folds. The blonde let go a quick shriek. "Possibly… You truly are something, Elsa. So many like you. They have been waiting for you for quite some time, you know."

" _Waiting for me? What does that mean?"_ the blonde wondered.

"None of them yet were disappointed. They even got more than what they wished for. They talk about you like a goddess. You're hair, they say, it's beautiful, and they mean that in a nice, genuine way, too—not in the ways you'd expected to hear in a sex chamber where they use, abuse, and objectify you. I don't think I've even heard the word 'beautiful' in a long time either. All it is now is 'sexy', 'hot', 'slutty', 'whore', 'bitch'. …They love your braid. No one's ever seen one like it. Maybe your parents taught it to you—a different, homemade, traditional braid in the family, passed down from generations, but" saying the last word loudly and swiftly, afterwards taking a big breath, "perhaps I'm just speaking out my ass. You're honestly gorgeous in general, Elsa. Like I said, you've maybe only seen a few mistresses, but almost everyone has seen you. They can't wait to get a taste. When you were sleeping, they admired and adored you. You were exciting to them—an instant eye-catcher."

" _Sleeping? What did that mean?"_

The woman rubbed Elsa's pussy some more, as well Amelia's. Elsa tried to ignore the feeling. Never would she give in. "Some girls like your face, many your tits, others your pussy. …Not me… I've never been a big fan of those. I know what lures me. I've always been an ass kinda gal!" she yelled with a laugh.

In that split second, Elsa tensed her body as her attacker wrapped her fingers tightly around the blonde's hips. She suddenly felt the tip of the woman's penis nudge forward into the entrance her body as if it was slow-motion; every step and second felt like a minute. Her muscles became as firm as could be.

The woman yielded from continuing any further for a moment as she quickly understood what Elsa was trying to do despite how inexorably futile and meaningless her attempts were. With an evilly stretched grin, she pushed forward at roughly half strength. Elsa could feel her breaking through slowly but surely. Her body began to widen in a way she knew was incorrect. The pain finally caught up to her. It wasn't going to work. Her power was not enough. In the blink of an eye, Elsa gathered up every tiniest bit of her strength.

But only would she fail.

"Naïve little Elsa." the blonde heard. Hell and agony broke loose on Elsa.

Elsa's attempts did not stop the woman whatsoever. If anything, it only made the experience far worse. Her attacker pushed through with great force, breaking Elsa's might. Her cock drove inside of the blonde, continuing to enter for what seemed like an eternity. The shemale laughed at the ease of her intrusion. Elsa's tense body wrapped firmly around her assailant's penis, thus providing the woman with a much vaster enjoyment. The blonde screamed endlessly, not knowing when she last took a breath. Her legs kicked all about. Suddenly, she felt her back cheeks meet with the woman's body.

The woman's penis retreated halfway back into the open air, but then only to dart right back in, smacking the bottom of her stomach against Elsa's ass. She continued for a fair length of time, staring down at the defenseless girl's ass as the flesh of Elsa's rump jiggled and bounced like ripples in water against her core. Elsa helped fill the room with cries—tears ever clearly overflowing her eyes and running down her cheeks. It was too much to bear, but she could not fight it no matter what she did.

The shemale dug into her skin and pulled the blonde with each thrust. Her testicles swayed like a bell, even creating a fairly clear _smack_ against Elsa's rear. The blonde could hear her laughing behind those sweaty, heavy breaths. Moans started to grow and grow until they, too, filled the air.

"Fuck!", "Damn!" and "Oh, yeah! You like that?" she would occasionally say. As the seconds passed, they grew louder and noticeably more frequent. "Fuck yeah! Yeah, baby! You like that!? Oh, yeah! Fuck yeah! Yes! Yes! Fucking slut! You like me fucking your ass, your big ass!? It's so fucking good! It feels so good! Ahh! Ahhh! Fuck! Fuck! Yes…! Yes! It's coming, it's coming… Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck! Fuck yes! I'm cuming, I'm cuming! Fucking take it all! Fuck yes!"

Deep within Elsa, a wet, somewhat cold sensation began to stick to the walls of her ass. The blonde continued to cry as it filled her, knowing just how disgusting the thought of the fluid resting inside of her body was. She could feel the woman's cock pulse and even more of the liquid pour into her. After a small moment, the shemale's cock popped out and rested atop Elsa's back just above her crack. Strings of cum still hung onto her penis and even a few more squirts came out. A little pool of sperm formed on top of the blonde while her attacker finished off by stroking herself to get the last of it out. Elsa felt the penis lift from her body, hoping it would just be the end of it. Underneath all of the other cries torture, the blonde sobbed painfully.

" _Just go away…"_ she pleaded in her head. _"Please, just leave… Go away…"_

There came a quick specific noise. Elsa lifted her head slightly up for a second as she felt a small _smack_ of spit splatter on her left ass. She waited briefly, waited for that speech or mark that always said how such a lowly loser piece of trash scum she was. Elsa waited, this time ready—ready to accept it.

There was nothing but a few fading footsteps. Elsa paused for a moment, but eventually looked down to cry again. Neither Amelia nor Vanessa said a word. They knew she wanted to be left alone. What could they say?

And for how long must they keep quiet?

Eventually, the second night had but slowly passed. Elsa couldn't find much sleep. All she felt was agony and misery. Knowing what would happen for quite possibly the rest of her days, rage, dread, and grief accumulated inside, restraining her from the solace and quiet of slumber. The night did not know a black like her sorrow.


	4. Hi, Crazy! We are not Fans (Day 2)

"Out! Get up, slut! Now!" Elsa heard a woman say from behind, waking suddenly from her slumber, feeling loose and free. Her hands sprung up with her tensing shoulders at the sound of her voice but were surprisingly not held by the wall's grasp. She quickly eyed left and right, hoping Amelia and Vanessa were also awake and knew what was happening. Her answer did not please, but while looking, she turned to the wall to see why she didn't feel as secure. She looked back to find the upper half of her hole cranked up and to the side, allowing her to move for once in an eternity.

"Stand up!" the woman yelled, somehow still silent enough to not yet wake anyone else. The blonde jerked, slipping on the tiles in fright, utterly humiliating herself. The sense of fright she had experienced did not compare to the dread filling up in her blood as she felt four hands take her under the shoulders. She closed her eyes, wincing at the thought of being hit. Fortunately, when she did open, it was not after pain. Gripping her biceps tight, two women in thick padding and facial helmets, like she first saw, began to drag her away from her spot. They didn't say a word—only continued to push Elsa harshly, so she could not resist. She tried to look back but had her body forced forward, so she would not delay. Elsa hadn't the slightest idea what was happening, but there was a thought she could not shake from her mind. She began to fear that she would not see her friends ever again and was being placed in another section for reasons like discussing a plan to escape. Whatever the reason was, Elsa was not leaving without that answer.

"Where are you taking me!?" the blonde asked hurriedly. The wait was agonizing, but at the same time she feared she'd hear those words—never to again see the eyes of her companions.

"It's your lucky day!" one of them joked, chuckling as she yanked Elsa. "You've been chosen for Special Treatment!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks for a moment—her heart dropping instantly like a stone in a cold puddle. She remembered what Amelia had said, and now it was very soon becoming a reality. Elsa did not know for a second if she would have rather heard that. A sickness, like a kick, ached in her chest and stomach. This was not right. This was not meant to happen to her. The gravity of dread weakened Elsa; how, at this state, would she, let alone anyone, be able to proceed willingly? Elsa could not continue any nearer further down the halls. Her heel took a step back. When she blinked, she found her body hugging the floor with open arms.

"Up! Now!" a single guard demanded. Elsa was lifted to her feet and already walking again before she recovered from the blur in her vision. A powerful, abrupt smack to her ass effectively got her rushing a few extra feet—as well her brain recalibrating her functions back into the correct slots. The guards shortly had her again, pulling even more harshly as a result of their impatience growing.

"No! Please! Please, don't do this!" Elsa begged, turning to them. A tight grip to her trachea shut her up. Elsa stumbled forward a few more feet down the corridor, only to plead again the moment she fixed herself. "I'm begging you! Just leave me alone! Please let me go! I don't want to go in there!" she cried, pushing back against the women as they reached one of the doors.

"That's the point!" The woman pushed the blonde by her back and scalp into the shadowy room, except for a single, ominous light shining above a table of some sort with plenty of straps, locks, and chains. Elsa knew of course who that was waiting for.

Her arms braced against its edge after ramming into it. Before she could try to turn or anything else for that matter, her legs were flipped into the air quickly as if she was light as paper. The flat stretch of her back connected with the table's center, shaking her cranium all around. These women knew their jobs dangerously well—executing it swift and errorless. Elsa looked down towards her body, which lied flat. The blonde quickly swung her arms up, but even that plan was already in vain. Her wrists and ankles had been restrained before ever even coming up with her idea. She tugged and pulled and writhed with all her might, but all she was rewarded with was the disappearance of those two guards stepping out the heavy, stone door. Elsa's chest rose up and down in only a little less panic—for now at least. She looked at herself—her body naked, helpless, and open like a golden gate. She didn't want to imagine what they would do to her this time, but unfortunately she knew she couldn't just ignore a thought so piercing and near. The tears in her eyes dripped past her temples onto the floor—some filled with hate, some filled with sadness, most filled with dread. Elsa waited for her to step through that door. And then the cackling started.

Out of the misty shadows stepped a big-eyed, black-haired woman, laughing ever so menacingly, filled with her own sense of glee. The height of her excitement did not please Elsa so much. The blonde watched her malevolent eyes trickle up and down her body, just like everyone else did. The woman's hands touched together at the fingertips, tapping repeatedly as she treasured her new trophy, wondering what to play with first. Her teeth shone in the dark; Elsa swore she never saw her dimples leave her face. Uncomfortably, she neared and approached the table, more patently Elsa. She delicately placed her fingers on the metal just before the blonde's body. She couldn't believe she finally had Elsa in her hands. It was like a dream.

"Oh-ho, Elsa…" she said in her unyielding giggle. "Oh, Elsa darling…" Her cold, unwelcomed hands slowly crept up Elsa's hip towards her stomach. The blonde immediately pulled against her bonds. Her breath pushed hard through her angry, grinding teeth. Everything was evident that Elsa did not consent to any intention transpiring within that girl's head.

"No… Don't bother, Elsa. You're not leaving anytime soon." the lady laughed. Her palms lied flat upon Elsa and began scanning further in opposite directions.

"You fucking psychos! Let me go! Don't touch me!" Elsa hissed. She loathed to show it, but puddles automatically formed in her eyes. She knew it made her look even more pathetic and weak.

"Now what's the fun in that?" The woman's eyes never left the blonde's body—not once even meeting Elsa's eyes when speaking to her. "You should already know screaming won't save you. What's the point in continuing? You know you can't win."

"Shut up!" Elsa impulsively demanded. The woman did not listen nor did she care about anything her victim had to say. Her hands crawled ever less distant to Elsa's "bits". Elsa tried to hide how disgusted she felt. "Tried" seemed like a less embarrassing word.

"Elsa… you don't know how long I waited for this… Too long is how. It was a month of sheer agony when I found out you were going to be one of the newcomers! I couldn't wait any longer than I had to, so I made sure to cash up. I couldn't just have a part of you at a time either, so here you are… with me… every bit of you… mine!" she cackled. For just the moment, Elsa was actually intrigued with what she said. She wanted to know as much as she could about what happened before she woke up in all this hell. Elsa suddenly felt the woman's hands begin to fondle and play with her breasts and core. The blonde tensed and jerked, always believing briefly that she had the power to break. Sometimes she did not realize how naïve she could be.

Elsa yelped. "Don't touch me! Get your claws off my body!"

"Hush, my darling." the shemale whispered, tapping her finger on the point of Elsa's nose. "Just relax, my pretty. I will not hurt you." Her hand touching Elsa's pussy groped Elsa's other breasts, joining in play with the other hand. Her palms pressed down on her chest, squishing them flat as the woman's face neared Elsa's. "Don't you see, darling? We can be together forever now! Don't you want that?"

"Fuck. You. I'm not a toy that you can just call yours!"

"Oh, my princess…" The woman's face crashed down upon Elsa's, forcing her lips and tongue into her victim's mouth. The woman cracked a smile, giggling as she sucked away the blonde's squeals. "You're confused, darling. You've been poisoned, precious. You know not what you say."

"I have every fucking idea as to what the fuck I'm saying!" Elsa winced as the woman continued to play with her junk.

"Don't worry. I will cleanse you. You will learn to love me."

She let go of Elsa's goods, oddly, but started to eye down the blonde's structure again. Her hands quickly jumped in like a kid at an interactive science exhibit. She felt all up and down Elsa, around every curve and every bump. A slow, heinous chuckle crawled up the lady's throat and shortly turned into a manic laugh. Her hands greatly became more zealous after exploring something new. Her sense of touch was so keen it seemed like she was tasting instead.

"Oh, my pretty, I so adore your body!" the lady continued to laugh. "Everything about you… Oh, my…" Elsa's hip twitched as the girl bent, sucking and licking a sloppy hickey upon Elsa's navel. Being one of the last things the blonde expected at this moment, the girl then hopped onto the table, straddling and pressing down on her prey with her core. She continued her wet mission upwards, passing through the middle of Elsa's breast but gripping them firm like they were hers to own. The dark girl did not cease until finally reaching the blonde's chin. She smiled into Elsa's eyes, blinded by her on lust-driven fantasies to even notice the hate fuming in Elsa's pupils. Those fumes were instantly fueled furthermore while the lady suddenly attacked the blonde's face all over with the blade of her tongue, drenching her face in a fair film of saliva. Her tongue quickly found the back of Elsa's throat. Elsa's eyes watered after the gags and coughs. The blonde could only feel one other thing at this moment, and it was a certain rod becoming longer and stiffer against her pelvis.

That craze Elsa first saw was beginning to reveal its true self the more perceptible that thing grew. That antsy tongue in Crazy's mouth shortly found its way out of Elsa and around her anxious nipple. Her face squirmed and twitched left to right and then right to left again and again, unable to decide which jug to occupy. She growled like a dog in every breath she took. The fact she did not use a breast for very long, at first, was a bit of candy for Elsa. However, the next stage hit, and suddenly the woman seemed to have figured out how to remain stationary.

Moaning, the shemale nibbled her prey's nipples, sometimes yanking slightly backwards impulsively. Elsa shrieked and teared, knowing there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Elsa's entire chest—breast and not—soon lied drenched under Crazy's spit and tongue. A single breast would disappear into her mouth with every change. The more she switched and licked, the harder and faster she went. The harder and faster she went, the more the rest of her body stirred awake, just like a surge of electricity to a sleeping body.

Psycho's hands wrapped behind the blonde's head in a powerfully tensed restraint. She shifted up, planting her chest right in the center of Elsa's face. Elsa turned to the sides, first assuring herself the guarantee of air, though she didn't prevail so easily when inner walls of bosoms shielded her like mountains. It was a fair struggle that was soon bested, but when the blonde drifted her attention fully back at the lady, she realized all of it was truly beginning.

"Oh, darling… Don't you love it, baby?" Crazy moaned with a breath, thrusting the underside of her cock rapidly on Elsa's ribcage. "You'll be mine forever, princess. Nobody will ever hurt you. We'll play every day. I'll dress you up and make you look beautiful. Nobody will ever touch my princess again." Hearing her nonsense only grew Elsa's hate. It was the most AGGRAVATING thing to be forced to listen to. "Darling, stop squirming. You're sick. You're not yourself. Just relax." the woman whispered, increasing her pounding swifter. She continued to hump, moan, and ramble on with her fantasies until finally shifting again—this time southward her victim's body. Following what her assailant's movements, her heart raced dreading and knowing completely what she aimed for. After crawling, the blonde saw Psycho's hips rise. She winced and squeaked as the woman pierced through her nether walls, now horrifyingly inside of Elsa.

"Oh, my pretty, my baby… Do you love it? Nothing will ever separate us! We will make love every day!" the shemale spoke out in pleasure, thrusting in and out of the blonde somehow deeper each time; at least Elsa could breathe and see clearly now. The painful truth this woman's penis was slithering inside of her core like a parasite was potential enough to make Elsa hurl. "Oh, Elsa… Our love will blossom! Our bodies together will become one! We will make children! We will all live in peace away from everybody else, and we will make love every single day. Your body and my body will form into many daughters. Can you see it now, my pretty? Just imagine all of our daughters and our love!"

Elsa gagged at the image put in her head. Conceiving a child with that thing was actually one of the last things she'd ever do with her, including everything she was doing and could as well. Knowing she'd have to carry and raise a child that she never wanted to be hers was just plain maddening. However, Elsa remembered that these women's bodies were altered, so they could not impregnate anyone. This black-haired maniac was probably just messed in the head completely. Still, without the ingredients to craft an offspring, it did not make what was soon going to happen any more tolerable or acceptable.

"You're all insane! Get off of me!" Elsa cried. All she could do was whine and squirm. Hell, it was better than doing nothing at all.

Louder the woman became in such little time it seemed. Her hips pounded into Elsa faster, unfortunately coming close. Her sharp fingers let go of her victim's sides, instead taking hold of the blonde's chest, hoisting herself above. "Are you ready, darling? Are you ready to be a mother to our children? We'll never be separated. …Oh… Elsa…!" She drilled her tongue inside Elsa's mouth, sucking every bit of her lips. Her whines intruded into the blonde's mouth. Drool seeped past them onto Elsa's chin. A few more thrusts came, and suddenly the lady did as well.

Elsa's chest rose and dropped like a heavy weight, looking down where their hips connected as the shemale released, feeling the shemale's fluid fill her body. She couldn't help but wince and shudder as a puddle formed together inside. Some stuck to her fleshy walls like webs while most dripped off of them. A chuckle suddenly filled the air. Elsa looked up at her mistress, who towered above her beneath that lonely light. All Elsa could see was her silhouette for a moment, as her head casted her own eclipse. In the blink of an eye, her grinning mask was in front of the blonde. Elsa returned completely opposite. Her mistress only giggled once more. She pecked Elsa on the lips three times, moaning rather loudly with each kiss. Elsa did not know if it was intended to annoy her or not. The only thing she knew was that it pissed her off beyond words.

"Oh, my princess…" the girl whispered, tucking tufts of hair behind Elsa's ear, "did you like that?" kissing her again. "I love you, darling. I can't wait to see our daughters! They're going to be so beautiful! Are you excited!? We'll make many more! What do you want to name the first one!?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Again, the woman only chuckled. "It's not your fault. Don't worry. You're still sick. I'll cleanse you. Once you see our children, you'll finally wake up." Crazy shifted and finally stepped off the table. Elsa wasn't yet familiar with all of the rules or how long these things lasted, but she had hoped to at least be taken by those guards again instead of having that psycho still standing at her side. Surely Special Treatment didn't last a whole day. More thoughts rapidly started to fill Elsa's head, as well as panic.

" _They wouldn't leave me with this woman forever, would they?_ _They wouldn't do that, as horrible as this place is._ _But… does she know when I'm supposed to leave? Why the hell would she? She wants me forever. Maybe that's why I'm here. They left me to suffer with this woman! They didn't care! Maybe what she's saying is true. Maybe I will get pregnant and be forced to stay with her! That's why she keeps saying it!"_ Elsa began to whimper and cower. Her eyes jumped all around before the table abruptly lowered to the ground at the scrape of a crank. Elsa looked at the shemale nervously as the woman repeatedly pumped a lever, distancing the blonde from the light inch by inch. Everything the maniac saw was exactly what she wanted. What could possibly be happening now?

The woman stopped once the table had sunk to the level of her waist. Canine whimpers continued to pour out of Elsa's throat like water draining from a bottle. She locked to the shemale's flipped eyes as her mistress walked a step or two behind her—perfectly inline. Elsa was so nervous her very pupils rattled. The woman's first finger on each hand traced across the blonde's shoulders, all the way to her temples. The remaining tapped down one after the other like notes played consecutively on a piano. Elsa could not shun this devilish grin glowing in her peripherals. Elsa did not want to acknowledge the thought—elicit any fraction or form of belief—but she was certain of the woman's intentions.

"Open up now, baby." commanded the lady, tapping her toy's cheek. Elsa exhaled a fretful gasp, shaking her head lightly. All that rang in her head was a sorrowful voice pleading.

" _No… Please…"_ Elsa could hear her very heart beat.

After forcefully prying the blonde's mouth open, the woman swung her hips forward, inserting her hungry, erected cock straight into Elsa's throat. The blonde's heart completely stopped for a few long seconds. She faded out, only viewing the scene briefly. When she woke, the pain arrived. Elsa's eyes went wide, and her entire body jumped a stack of paper from the table. She gagged and spit harder than she ever imagined. Elsa could feel her own uvula grinding against the shemale's penis with every thrust. Her esophagus painfully widened nearly all the way to her clavicle. The worst was not being able to retaliate; not because she couldn't, but due to the fact that if she did, say bite down like she had the chance to that woman a day ago, she would be put through something far, far worse. What was almost as bad, if not just as, was the inability to prevent her assailant from going any deeper if it was already too much. That did not stop her arms from trying, though.

"Oh, darling, it might sting a little right now, but it's for your own good. It's just to clean you up. You're very sick, princess. …Oh… shit…!" the girl explained. Her hands crashed down on top of the blonde's tits, gripping them for support.

Elsa didn't even possess sufficient strength to hate her. Several tears of sobs already made way down her face. She fully bawled on the woman's dick, no longer attempting to maintain her pride and dignity. There no longer seems a point in trying when your face is repeatedly smacked with testicles. As Elsa writhed more frantically, the more her mistress seemed to speed up. She heard giggles—enjoyment of the blonde's visible suffering or, as the woman would probably call it, healing. The faster the shemale went, how definitely closer the she was. Elsa decided the best solution now was to just get it over with as quickly as possible; it was better than suffering through it longer just to act tough. The blonde continued to writhe, though she barely needed to use half of her strength. Her mistress gradually sped up. Elsa's crying even made a decent vibration against the woman's cock.

"Oh, Elsa! My darling! Ah!" the shemale panted like a dog, only hearing the music of Elsa's gagging and spit spraying through her lips like puke. With her tongue hanging free, the black-haired lunatic arched her back to the sky like a wolf howling under the moonlight. "My darling Elsa! …Fuck…! You will wake! Be cleansed, Elsa! Take it! Take it! You must wake up for our love! Our children, Elsa!" The blonde's eyes looked forward in shock once again. A slight underestimation had been made.

What was expected as a few spurts of sperm was actually an assault rifle with three-round bursts of cum. Instantly, the tunnel of Elsa's throat expanded with jizz until firing out breaks in her lips or leaking into her digestive track, luckily before the pressure became too great. Elsa's chest bucked wildly like a horse. The woman kept her penis still in Elsa's throat, waiting what felt like hours until she finished. The blonde was not certain if she could have survived another second.

At last, Elsa saw the sunlight. The pain lifted as the shemale backed her hips away, though it was not the last Elsa would feel that dick. With Elsa's mouth open wide, gasping for air and coughing, the woman placed her receding boner atop the blonde's forehead, stroking it slowly to get every last bit of cum out of her. Elsa wept in the silent of the room, trying her absolute best not to sound too feeble. Her body tensed and quivered at the sound of the woman's deep, contented breaths. A drop of saliva hit her below the left eye in the blinding blaze of the ceiling light. The blonde didn't know how she was going to admit it, but she knew full well she couldn't fight any longer.

Just then, a bang came from top left corner of the room. Elsa and unallied company shot their eyes forward faster than a bullet. "Your hour's up." someone said. Their vision was greeted with the two guards as before, nearing both of them swiftly. Elsa shook in a panic. Seeing them always screamed trouble. They marched over and, as expected, took the blonde, loosening her bonds. Oddly enough, Elsa wasn't the only one panicking.

Out of her right, Crazy ran past Elsa's side into the guard on the right, who was releasing Elsa's right ankle. She screamed and frantically pushed and shoved the guard. "No! Please! Please! She is mine! She is meant to be with me! Don't touch her!" The woman's words were silenced with the snap of the fingers as the guard threw her with concerning—if Elsa did care about her—force to the ground. Elsa was released and, after a stern "get up" from the other guard, was shortly on her feet. The guard pulled her by the neck over to the door, meeting with the other. She dragged Elsa out, both turned back as they watched the door close.

"Don't take my baby away! She is my princess!" the shemale called. Once again she was checked to the floor.

"Keep dreamin', lunatic!" the armoured voice said, at last swinging the metal door shut.

"I'll find you, darling. I won't let them hurt you!" they saw the woman wave behind final frame. They heard a click as it locked.

"Fucking whore! Make us wake up earlier than fuckin' daylight for this shit!" the lady said irritated and angry, advancing toward Elsa. "Let's get a move on." she said, grabbing the blonde as well. "Damn, I almost feel sorry for you." she spoke to Elsa.

"I've always hated that bitch. Always talking about her wife or princess or whatever the fuck she calls it when favouriting another one of these sluts." the other lady replied.

"Yeah, you think you hate her? Step into my shoes." she groaned.

"Whatever. Let's just get this whore back to her spot, so we can go back to sleep. Nobody has even started to wake up."

"You fucking said it. Move it!" the guard commanded, pushing the tearing Elsa.


	5. Water Cannot Wash the Pain (Day 7)

Though time sided everywhere opposite of Elsa, seven excruciating, long days passed—more so rather tiptoed as slow as painfully possible. How much the human body could take and the mind could handle without shattering was testing to be the biggest question Elsa could ask herself. There had to be a limit to how great one could endure without at least falling unconscious. How close she wondered she had stretched to the barrier sometimes was simply infuriating at best. No doubt it only rode the days out longer. Also, stricken and drenched in a thick week's worth of sperm was only another catalyst to the fire. The amount dried onto her skin was even stated to be heavy.

Again, she was sucked out of slumber by a strange voice.

"Up, whore! Now!"

"Here we go again…" Elsa could only think.

Elsa knew the routine. She was up on her feet swiftly and walked along the guidance of her two guards. There was much less pushing and shoving compared to the previous time. Elsa complied and tailored to their pace and rules. What good would it be to annoy them and get herself hurt because of it? Perhaps Elsa was truly beginning to break. Here more than anywhere was certain to prove that.

They proceeded down the same path as the last; Elsa was even turning the correct corner before the guards could force her in the direction. However, at one corridor, she hesitated as another woman came into her vision. A girl just like her—carried by guards, naked, just as filthy, and maybe even more afraid—stepped around a near turn into Elsa and company's path. The two of them locked eyes only for a second until the poor damsel turned down a hall to Elsa's right. The blonde didn't think anything of it until she as well was forced down the same direction. Elsa looked back, knowing Special Treatment waited forward through that intersection.

"Keep moving." a guard commanded, finally having to push Elsa. They continued walking for some time. Confusion started to build in Elsa, though not greatly. She started a conclusion that perhaps they were only heading a different way to Special Treatment or that they were going to an entirely new section for a different Special Treatment located elsewhere. It didn't boggle her for too long.

But perhaps Elsa wasn't being so delusional after all. It was definitely clear to see that after turning a few more corners. Shortly, it wasn't just Elsa and the girl any longer but rather her and maybe a small hundred women. Girls from all different corners and directions began popping out and heading the same way as Elsa like a drove of sheep, like they were. Below the short ceiling was awfully quiet if not acknowledging the many drips of tears crashing to the ground. Ominous was, without question, what screamed out at the blonde. Whether these tears were directed wherever they were heading or not, Elsa did her best to shun out the noise. She didn't want to scare herself from the possibilities.

Elsa and the others eventually made their way through another hall—perhaps the last. Through the timid limbs and wet flesh ahead, Elsa eyed two brown doors with a pane of glass at the top-center of each. She watched the girls up front push through without hesitance. It was unmistakable they have been through there before. How Elsa would fair upon the other side was a soon-closing mystery.

After stepping through and a quick two lefts, Elsa found herself standing in the showers. She had to stop for a moment to take it all in. She looked straight ahead through distant corners and turns, but it did not seem as if there was any end at all; though, she did only see it from one angle. Some women occupied the first set of showers while the others journeyed a bit to the more distant ones. The blonde saw some turn left and right what looked to be oncoming hallways. As she neared them herself, Elsa learned that this wasn't the only floor but perhaps only one out of very many.

Elsa halted once more, wondering if she should turn left to go up the stairs or right to go down or maybe neither at all. She took what felt to her as a decent amount of time to decide. Ultimately, she thought exploring a bit more than just this flat, empty level was a good idea, even if every level did look the same; curiosity would eventually cause her to visit all anyway. Down seemed like a suitable direction at least this time. She approached the steps, following another woman. They weren't any steps Elsa had ever seen.

Elsa had to almost prepare herself before going down as if she were a kid about to jump off the high dive for the first time. Below her sat orange, pillow-like, wide, horizontal rectangles that somehow made up a staircase. Elsa pressed her foot down, pushing into the first step. It folded around her foot almost all the way around but quickly stopped. Elsa pushed as hard as she could, using all of her weight, but she did not sink any further; it was like balloon that could not be popped no matter how great the pressure.

It seemed like a while, but Elsa eventually made her way down. Though the thoughts and questions in her head may have been running amuck, Elsa only had one idea for the purpose of these things. As there was (supposedly) no escape to this place, it would be nature for some to try and erase themselves from life by any means necessary. That would not exclude attempts to jump down a long, open staircase. The solution was just to soften it up, so no one could be able to do so. Elsa felt a forlorn anger. _They've rigged every nook and cranny._

Elsa sort of awkwardly made her way to the bottom and looked around but only to be greeted with the same picture. The floor was just the same as before. There wasn't really any disappointment—not that she was bound to feel it anyway. Regardless, it was the blonde's decision to wonder here, and it was going to be where she would stay today. Like before, she didn't pick any of the nearer showers; it never felt right to her. She traveled a few meters to the second set of showers left to the stairs, just one before maybe an infinite more sets of showers down the same direction. She saw three, maybe four, girls doing their thing in the distance in both directions—nothing that Elsa needed to be concerned or bothered about. She took the last shower on the right where another wall faced her, creating a corner for her and making it the barrier to the following section. With nothing else left to do, Elsa twisted the knob for the water and began cleansing herself.

Pushing the mounted soap container with the heel of her palm, which was odd considering how they had so great of it, Elsa lathered herself up, finally washing away at least some of this plague. It was a wee embrace of heaven, though anything even remotely beneficial or good here felt so much better than what it usually would have been. Elsa felt as if a new skin was being sewed into her body, pain and disgust diminishing thread by thread. The thick, white poison could be easily felt falling from the edges of her body. Every drop she felt leave, a pound she felt lighter. No more was she sticky, but soft. She felt like giggling, but tears only fled from her eyes.

The blonde eventually filled her palm with the typical shampoo and conditioner for her hair and did not waste any time to start scrubbing. Her fingers ran all through her locks, shortly covering every short or long strand of hair with bubbles and lotion. Her eyes closed as she continued. Elsa began to step around like the water was giving her happy feet. It wasn't long before all the bubbles were rinsed from her scalp. When she opened her eyes, she was away from the wall but also staring into the eye of another. It was only a frame, but Elsa saw everything. Walking right into the next section was a grinning, evil-eyed girl—her body cut in half behind the wall. Elsa would have questioned her sinister look if only she had not seen what was dangling between her legs. That very second, the blonde realized the women like her were not the only ones in here.

Elsa turned quick, hoping that the woman had not realized the two of them spotting each other. It was only for a split-second; Elsa barely even saw it. The only thing she could do now was stay silent and pray that she would not return. The girl was indeed walking away. The blonde could only guess she was looking for a better victim. Hope was all Elsa had right now; although, the abrupt splashes behind her quickly took that away.

 _Taking candy from a baby._

Elsa attempted to spin, hopefully before she fully met with the woman to prolong the attack at the least; although, "hopefully" was not always one hundred percent. The blonde was only able to see further across the wall before her face was forced into it. Her shoulder ached as the woman forced and bent her right arm behind her back like two children competing in a brutal game of Uncle.

Then came the agony upon her underside. The woman's hips pounded into Elsa's southern cheeks, pressing the blonde's body harder into the wall blow-by-blow it seemed. The shemale's hand hooked around the base her victim's thigh to the front of her hips, where she took advantage in both pulling Elsa in even closer and toying with her defenseless nether lips. It wasn't long for Elsa to see how this girl behaved and, due to it, how she would intend to appropriate her prey. Elsa knew she was a more sadistic, impatient, crazed kind of woman—one who could not keep their hands still because of their unquenchable thirst for pleasure. She was every bit correct. Her assailant moved all over her body like a bug. Anything private to a woman would not become untouched by this beast.

The shemale traversed upward, next serving herself to the warm pillows of the blonde's chest. She slipped her hand between one and the wall it had been pressed against, feeling, squishing, and rubbing them as the rest of them did. She treated it as if her palm was another tongue. Coincidentally, the moment the shemale's tongue entered to play was not at all distant in time. Striking down upon the crook of Elsa's neck, her wet, red taste-slab licked and danced all over, soon climbing up towards the blonde's ear. Elsa could feel the woman's deep breaths on her skin, only aggravating her and reminding her just how pleasurable this was for her attacker. Elsa practically felt the grin in the woman's cheeks—her eyes, too, ogling into Elsa's. Elsa did not glance back.

The woman's moans and air moved closer to the blonde's ear. She licked all around Elsa's temple, inside her ear as well. Elsa continued to fight as best she could, tilting her head away. It seemed the only good she did was at irritating her mistress. Elsa finally saw the woman's face as two firm fingers hooked on the inside of her jaw yanked her into the shemale, catching the woman's tongue with her pried, open mouth.

Her mistress' thrusts became angrier due to Elsa's lack of proper behaviour. As well, the grip of the shemale's hands tightened and the grin faded away swiftly like a blown flame. The shemale began to eat out Elsa's mouth like it was her last meal. She took and sucked the blonde's tongue between both her lips, reached to the very back of her throat, and swirled around the inside of her cheeks like a lollipop. At least the water concealed Elsa's tears.

"You like that, bitch!? You little fucking whore!" the girl hissed before splattering spit across Elsa's mouth and eye. With little to no time to process, Elsa was pinned in the corner, facing her attacker. The blonde sprawled her arms on both walls, bracing her from flying into it. However, it left her treacherously open. Her mistress, of course, wasted no time. She linked her hands together behind Elsa's neck, which allowed her to block inside the blonde's shoulders with her elbows. Elsa was completely open, unable to fight back, only able to sob and watch the woman frontally fuck her in the pussy.

Of course, that wasn't merely the end of it. With one hand still behind Elsa, the other lunged from the front, grasping Elsa's breast. Simultaneously, the rest of her body stepped forward, too, rightfully to mark her tongue inside where her victim's lied. Her hand slid from Elsa's neck onto her jaw, curling the tips of her fingers around the back of the blonde's bone, just beneath the ear. Her tongue ravished down to Elsa's throat with no conceivable end. It began to terrify her more gradually. It felt like she was holding a scared, live snake in her mouth that she couldn't spit out. It licked, squirmed, and wiggled inside, ready to bite as it grew more frightened, just like Elsa.

Alas, it did. The blonde's tongue bled in pain as the woman bit her once before throwing her head back. Her mistress' hips slowed about half-pace as a sheer pound of bliss hit her what appeared to be quite hard. The shemale let out a cry.

As the red tricked down to Elsa's chin, Elsa swiftly found her gums one more time breached by the woman's tongue. The girl smirked at her victim's pain, slurping the liquid up to the blonde's mouth, then sucking for a second on her scarred taste buds. Her moans filled Elsa's cheeks. The shemale released again, spitting Elsa once across her cleavage and a second time straight in her right eye. Luckily, Elsa was quick to shut.

At last, the woman let go of Elsa, though that did not mean she was stepping any further away. There was maybe an inch standing between them. The shemale—tall and utterly towering over her prey—laughed at the bloody masterpiece she had created. She eyed the spots and then the rest of the blonde's body before locking into her eyes. Elsa could feel her throat widening rapidly. A waterfall was approaching.

The shemale giggled, biting her finger. "You delicious little whore…" she smirked, draping her arms around Elsa's shoulders. The woman purposely pressed their breasts together. "That's what all of you are. You little toy. You liked it, didn't you?" she whispered, tucking the blonde's hair behind her ear and kissing her. Their tongues lightly connected once. Elsa just did her best to avoid eye contact. She unfortunately couldn't help the quiver at the corner of her lip.

"Tell me you loved it. I know you did, slut." the shemale giggled once more. Elsa closed her eyes and moved her head back as the woman came closer. A strong shiver waved through Elsa's skin as her mistress' face pressed into hers. "No? You're not going to say it?" the girl teased, holding her victim closer. The blonde tensed for the hit, but all she felt was another kiss on her cheek. They squeezed closer into the wall. Elsa knew she was chuckling because of the woman's limp penis pressing against the slit of her pussy.

The shemale grabbed Elsa's jaw with both hands and drove in for a deep, sloppy kiss. She reached to every corner of her toy's mouth, savouring the precious taste. She got a real kick out of Elsa's frightened whimper.

"Well, even though you're not going to say it, babe, I know you loved it." the girl spoke, still pressed into Elsa's face. She delicately licked Elsa's top lip. "You felt amazing…" she exhaled loudly whilst eyeing down the blonde. She placed her palm in Elsa's cleavage, "Next time I won't be so gentle." she smirked, staring directly into Elsa's eyes. "You're going to do so many things for me… I can't wait." the shemale ended with a final whisper. Her weight left Elsa suddenly, and she was gone down the hall.

Elsa's butt hit the floor as her back slid down the wall. She didn't want to look at anything, let alone anyone look at her. Her trembling knees shifted and met her face, holding the weight of her elbows as her arms crossed over, forming a bridge for her head. The combination of the water and darkness at least provided her with some sort of comfort, though it definitely wasn't enough to hold even the smallest tear. The room filled with sniffles until a far ringing broke through the air.

Elsa's teary eyes lifted from her dark shell, looking towards the direction of the sound. The sound of water crashing to the floor immediately vanished, including the water next to her. She didn't need much time to realize what was happening, but she did need more time to act upon it. As she had expected, splashes neared her closer and closer until a woman stepped out from another section. Elsa knew not to fear. She was simply heading for the stairs, as well as the many others who followed not far behind. Elsa did not join in, though. She continued to shield herself behind the shadow of her limbs, hoping nobody would acknowledge her. There were plenty more far before her who cried. She was just another drop in the puddle; no one would notice. Hopefully. It felt better to be alone than to receive consolation at times. "When" was only ruled by chance.

To her comfort, cold silence was shortly upon her, granting her complete isolation, at least for the time being. Elsa was no dummy knowing it was not to last, though. To stay or not to stay, Elsa would ultimately be thrown out eventually. Did she want to receive more pain for a little more comfort, or have her time alone cut short and possibly not get hit was what it came down to. Elsa was a big girl. She knew the best choice, although standing hurt almost greater than any of the pain she received here.

Out the doors she went, following quite far behind her female neighbours and getting pushed because of it. She attempted to shun the insults and calls from committing the act, but there were always a few that got to her. Elsa slowly started to fret. She didn't know if she was believing them or not.

 _Are you a dumb whore?_


	6. Unfortunate Surprises (Day 7)

It was fortune all these other shemales had tendencies to stay up late to party under the rain of popped champagne—dancing naked, surrounded in the thick aura and scent of sex from their acquaintances; it gave Anna freedom to roam around and get her fill of breakfast before a threat arose. Anna luckily only had to witness roughly ten of those parties by briefly passing them; only once had she actually been in one. It was not her cup of tea. There would be couples, nay, clusters—never less than six groups, Anna found—pounding on the bare floor. Others were pressed against each other on the walls. Every so often, one or two or a whole bunch of unfortunate souls were brought from the bonds and made the main attraction. The blasting music wasn't even enough to mask the sound of elation, sometimes cries. Their use of the word "party" was almost humorous.

Anna never tried too hard to think about that kind of stuff. It didn't please her exactly. Well, what ever did in this place? None but one thing and one thing only.

That girl. Elsa was her name. Even her name was beautiful and unique. Anna shivered when thinking about her. She was utterly stunning. Anna couldn't get that poor but perfect face out of her head. She couldn't understand why. Why? Why was she so damn perfect? Anna might have hated this place, but she still was human with human thoughts, emotions, and reactions. Anna would be lying if she said she never found any of these naked bodies attractive; she just had the moral ability to resist. It's not like it was hard either. If she did and could find others eye-catching, why did Elsa stand above all else? That kiss—Elsa's lips on hers—it was euphoric. Anna couldn't put anything inside her mind into words. She only heard one thing, "why?"

Maybe Anna knew already, though her thoughts could be naive.

Anna wanted to go back, but she knew that was too risky. Not only were people usually attending the camera rooms, going back could ruin her chance at an even better opportunity to see Elsa again. And Anna had two plans to do so. The redhead, of course, was shy and quiet compared to all of the others. This made her a target. She was put under special surveillance. Anna had no other choice than to submit and force herself to fuck women. This meant she could not visit Elsa often. She would surely be questioned, and Anna knew she wouldn't be able to keep that up for long. She had to stay patient. It would all be worth it.

Passing through some more levels and riding a few more elevators, Anna found herself shortly in a small, lonely place known as the offices. The offices were an old, vacant, forgotten lot, visited by very few and striking the mystery that started this whole place. It was never intended to exist. The only reason behind it was the rumour that this place was created on top of some secret facility, only to be withered away to time. Anna enjoyed the sense of comfort the chairs, desks, and computers gave to her, though none of them worked. It was so quiet. The feeling was always too sweet. The redhead knew she could never stay for too long. Due to the lack of cameras, this place was one of the first to be checked if Anna was off the screens for too long.

Trying to soak up every lasting second in this silent space, Anna walked over to a lonely chair and turned to seat herself in it. Suddenly, her heart began to race as a force took her by the arm and slammed her up against a wall. Anna opened her panicked eyes to see a dark-haired woman giggling as she pressed her forearm cruelly into the redhead's neck. Her voice was snake-like and stern.

"Why, if it isn't Anna. Guess luck was on my side to run into you today. Of course I might've predicted you'd mosey on down here sometime this morning. Finally got it right." Water began to form in Anna's eyes as she struggled to pry this woman's arm off.

"Let go of me! What do you want!?" Anna cried.

"Stupid question. What do you think? You think I planned to come down here and pin you up against a wall while hard just to wish you good day? No, I want to have some fun with Anna. She's quite pretty, and she's all mine. Instructions from the top." the girl explained. "Our master doesn't think you're following the rules all that well lately. She ordered me to find you to make certain. She said you wouldn't mind being taught again. I don't want to have to go back up and say you're not, do I?" The woman glared into the dread in Anna's eyes. "I didn't think so. Now, do exactly what I say."

Anna held her neck and coughed as the woman released. Her wet eyes opened to see the woman sitting in one of the chairs, facing her. Her legs were spread wide apart. She was very relaxed and content. Her eyebrow rose in interest. The woman's hands linked behind her head. "Now…" the woman whispered menacingly, "dance for me, baby." Anna's whole face became as red as a tomato. Her arms fretfully linked in front of her naked body. She was so utterly helpless.

"Dance for me, you fucking bitch!" Anna's whole body jerked in terror at her voice. She shut her eyes tight for a second to hold back tears. Her breath was so weak.

Anna had no choice but to comply. She swayed her lips slightly to the sides as a start. She avoided the girl's eyes as much as she could—either by looking to the side or by shutting them completely. As further reason to look away, the woman was not shy to stroke her cock in satisfaction.

"Move your arms, cum bucket. Let me see those jugs." she demanded. At least it wasn't so strict as it could have been. Anna's hands shivered but ultimately opened after a few seconds. Her body felt so cold. It didn't help her nipples were growing rigid either. It was only a matter of time until the woman said something about them. Hopefully she was wrong.

"Raise your hands above your head. Brush them through your hair. I want to see those things jiggle for me." The redhead winced, staring down at her feet. She quietly, quickly sniffled twice, raising her hands to her temples and combing through her locks with her fingers. She did not open her eyes much. It did not help to see her breasts bouncing slightly—to be gawked at like trophies—when she did.

Anna continued to dance in a short, routine manner. She moved her hips to the sides, additionally shaking her hands through her hair. Anna just wanted this to be over—pleaded for this humiliation to end. It wasn't long before her body tensed as she heard a "come here now". Perhaps she should have been more wary of what she wished for.

Like a beaten canine, paws quivering in fear, Anna eventually approached the dark-headed girl. She inadvertently met with her piercing eyes once, knowing she couldn't survive another. Her eyes immediately averted to her hands waiting down at her waist. "Kneel," the redhead heard. Her heart punched through her ribs. Anna's eyes inched gradually towards her, wondering if the woman actually said what she said. Her eyes never made the courage to climb further than her master's kneecap. Anna could not dumb her way out of this one as much as she wanted to try. Anybody in the world could tell the woman meant exactly what she voiced. Anna just enjoyed the sweetness of believing she could've heard something else.

Anna's legs shifted, and her knees lowered onto the floor; she couldn't even aim her peripherals in the woman's direction without spotting something now towering mere inches from her face. A chill rushed through Anna's body. Her bones felt weak.

"Now, I want to feel those lips wrapped nicely around my cock." The redhead knew it was to come, but that did not halt her face from turning any less pale.

Anna could literally hear her heart pounding in her chest now. Her entire structure was frozen except for a rapid shiver caused by her unremitting terror. Anna wanted to act, truly wanted to, but her muscles were as if she had taken a glimpse into Medusa's gaze. Her head could only twitch in the direction of the woman and always bounced back like elastic. The only thing she could do was tense and wait for the hit.

"Slut, come on! I ain't got all day!" the woman scolded. It finally gave Anna the push she needed to continue. The redhead's body jerked alive and turned to the girl. It was difficult to open her teary eyes. It was even more so to look.

The woman's fiercely erect penis stood right in front of Anna's nose, proudly scoffing at her. The redhead's heart dropped. She could not handle herself. But who could in her situation? The water in her eyes let loose entirely, draining down her cheeks. Her lips could not contain her sobs any longer either. Oh, how they trembled. Anna started to break. She shut her eyes and faced the ground. She did not know what to do. She did not know what to think.

"Oh… It's OK to cry, darling." Anna's attacker spoke. The redhead felt a chill as a hand softly palmed her cheek. She turned Anna's face up toward her, greeting her weeping victim with a smile. Anna was so weak her pupils shook. The woman leaned in closer, "Blow me." she said with a devilish smile. Anna's breath stopped. "Blow me, slut!"

Gradually, Anna rose on her knees. Her face inched above the woman's cock. Anna knew not to look back up at her, but she accidentally did. She felt like something was stuck in her throat. As much pain as it caused her, Anna crept her hands towards the woman's rod, her fingers millimeters away, bending to cup it. The redhead hated how content her assailant must've been.

Anna saw the woman's gut suck in as a loud gasp shot out of her once Anna had nicely taken her penis in her hands. Anna almost gagged as she felt it pulse in her hand. Her eyes rolled, wondering how she was going to stomach the rest if she could barely even touch it. Whether she could or not was irrelevant. She did not have a choice. Anna's eyes tightly, painfully slammed shut, forcing her mouth around the penis. She was slow to go down—coughing and retracting slightly second after second. The woman's legs were twitching and bucking all around. Eventually, Anna made it to the base, though not that it was any easy task. She was swift to pull back up to the tip, sucking in much desperately needed oxygen. The tears running down her face only increased and increased. Louder and louder, the sobbing grew as Anna continued to push and pull up and down. She was close to hurling twice; if that were to happen, who knows what kind of pain the woman would put Anna through.

"Oh, baby, you're actually quite a lot better at this than some of the whores stuck up there. Some don't dare to go all the way to the base like you do. Of course, I never said you had to. Guess you just have a knack for this. Do you secretly have a kink for sucking cock? Or are you forced to do this often?" The woman laughed. "I like to imagine both." she stared at Anna. Anna did not react at all to the woman in any way, continuing to blow her like she was instructed. It did not entirely please her.

"Slut, look into my eyes as you suck me off." she hissed, tilting Anna's face upwards. "You're focused on me right now—nothing else. Let me look at you and see the pain in your eyes." The redhead obeyed, though it was one of her biggest wishes to never have to see her face again. Anna's eyes burned, forcing herself to gaze at the woman, tears still rushing like a river. The woman mocked and laughed at her. The redhead felt so small like an ant; she just wanted to see the boot at this point. As a point for Anna, the woman admitted she possessed some of the most perfect eyes ever for head.

Though Anna was a pretty sight to see, the redhead could not just satisfy the woman with only her looks. She had to walk the walk with it, but her "walk" was pretty damn slow—way too slow for the woman's hellish taste. Anna was properly, as they all said, instructed how to suck the woman's dick by getting a fist in her hair and drilled harshly swift up and down it. She attempted to slow the process by bracing her hands against the woman's thighs but only to little avail. "Freckles, you gotta do it like this, or we'll be at this for a long while." the woman commented as she roughly handled Anna's head, addressing her by eyeing the freckles specifically on her face, breasts, and the top view of her butt. That granted her not too bad of an idea.

"Get up." Anna's mistress ordered after a minute or so, pulling Anna off by the hair; the redhead coughed and gagged and drooled all over the floor beneath her. Before the woman continued, she took a small moment to admire the beauty in her victim's pained, teary face. Anna was quite surprised to find herself lifted up to her feet instead of finishing her mistress or being struck for not fulfilling her. She knew this wasn't going to be any better, though.

Again, poor Anna stood in front of her attacker, waiting for the next order. She didn't know what she would do if told to dance again. Thankfully and unfortunately, it was something different. Anna wished she hadn't looked, but she caught the woman's finger gesturing her to come closer at the corner of her eye, accidentally centering it in her vision. With no choice but to comply, Anna nervously stepped forward—whole body shaking. The sound of her breath amplified as she felt her mistress' sinister fingers slither around her wrists. She yelped as suddenly she was yanked onto the woman's body. Adjusting her position upon her and seeing that evil smirk carve into the cheeks of the shemale she was sitting on, Anna knew exactly what was to happen next.

After feeling the hands of the woman palm her rear cheeks, the redhead shrieked at the pain of her master's cock inserting into her ass. Anna's fists tightened around the rear of the chair, trying to mask the pain. Her assailant wasted no time in reaching her peak. The dark-haired girl pushed and humped as fast as she could. Anna's body naturally flowed into the rhythm, bouncing and smacking down onto the woman's thighs after every thrust. This hell for Anna was just absolute ecstasy to her mistress—the feeling and scene in all. Her pleasure only rose when listening to Anna's cries and watching her body and breasts shake and shake, just screaming at her to have a taste like a delicious dairy dessert drink. Hastily, the woman's arms locked tightly around Anna's slim body, giving her face greater force to drive into Anna's chest. The shemale buried in comfortably deep, shortly treating her herself in the sweet taste of her slave's ample bosom. Her tongue first took a short minute licking in the center, only to guide her face over to Anna's right breast to begin feasting. Her lips ravished to no conceivable end. The saliva soon had covered the entire mound. The woman seemed to have a strong thing for nibbling nipples. The same wasn't any different for the other breast. Her tongue slurped and licked, and her mouth stuffed as much as it possibly could of Anna's tit inside.

Anna's chest was finished with its torment, and her face was the next course. Anna attempted to avoid the girl's giggling mouth at first, but like her dignity and strength, her spirit to soften this torture diminished quickly like a small flower burning into ashes. Anna didn't care—couldn't care any longer. There was no point. The other shemale messily slurped up the side of her victim's face, leaving a wide trail of spit as she delved into Anna's mouth, spiraling her tongue all over the inside walls of her cheeks and sucking on the redhead's tongue like a popsicle. All Anna did was cry.

"Oh, Anna, what's wrong? I thought you'd have a bit more fight left in you, no? Is all this pain and humiliation getting to you? Do you give up? All of this would have been avoided had you just enjoyed yourself and fucked a few sluts like you were told. Now you're just one of them, only with this cock that you never use. Oh!" the black-haired girl gasped as she looked down. "My, my! I've been mistaken!" she announced, gawking at Anna's penis, which was very astonishingly but extremely erect. "What's with this, Anna?" she laughed. "Were you lying to me? You cry and weep in pain, yet your body shows as if you're completely content. Oh, don't be shy, sweetheart. We're all friends here, aren't we? Mama will take care of you. I'll show you it is alright to feel this way." The redhead just did her best to shun her voice. "Come now, you must enjoy it if you're so hard. Why lie about it? Tell me you love it." The black-haired lady pressed on Anna's ass again, "C'mon! I'm almost there, Anna! We can cum together; just embrace it with me! We can both enjoy this. Why not? What do you say, huh!?" she asked, growing more aggressive. Her speed increased quite a bit. Her hand grabbed the back of Anna's neck and pulled her down, touching their foreheads together. Anna's attacker stared her straight in the eye. "Come on, Anna. Break. Let it all out with me. I'll be here with you. Give in."

The woman's eyes fluttered slowly shut as the bliss of her peak began to come to fruition. Her mouth found Anna's chest once again and bit lightly. Her arms held Anna in close. Her body shifted forward, and she let go.

With all of her strength, the black-haired woman held Anna down onto her core, reaching up inside of the redhead as far as she could to release her seed. Anna's body tensed once more, this time to mask the disgust as well. Her body twitched, feeling the liquid moving inside of her like a parasite. Providentially, she didn't have to think too much about it as a hand cupped her by the neck and threw her down.

"Oh, you dumb, sad, little whore." Anna's master chuckled. "Why do you do this to yourself? This would all be avoided if you just followed the rules. Give in. Are you really going to let this happen again and again? Embrace your desires, Anna. I know you have them; I saw it. You can't save anyone anyway, so why not have yourself a bit of fun, huh?" As the moment became silent, Anna tensed, hearing the woman's footsteps. Her eyes then swiftly opened in surprise and relief as they sounded quieter with each step. "I really enjoyed myself, slut. I've got plenty more whores to attend to." she heard the woman giggle, walking off into the distance. Her laughter rang through Anna's head. It sounded like there were hundreds surrounding all around. The redhead covered her face, shielding from the light in the room with her forearms. She turned her stomach to the ground, lightly sobbing into the nothingness that was around her. Anna wished she could stay there for the rest of eternity.


	7. Kindness from Another? (Day 13)

Elsa's body fell limp to the ground once freed of its bonds. It instantly woke her. She was already crying. Trying her absolute hardest, she made as little noise as she possibly could. But there was little point for that. The women that took her played with and humiliated her. Elsa fully began to break down as they slapped her ass to get her moving, pushed her around and felt up her body, and even shocked her on multiple instances just for a kick. The route Elsa followed, she did not recognize. Anything could happen. And there was no way to prepare for it.

Like a cat banished by its owner, Elsa was thrown through a door after some minutes of walking, which she stumbled past but did not fall. She heard it lock behind her. And then came silence. The blonde finally caught a break to calm herself. Usually, she would not commit to that so swiftly, but this room was different—normal. If it were anything like the places she were previously taken to—empty spaces full of straps and tools for sex—Elsa would definitely be still tearing and shaking in fear. She did not do the same for this one.

This room looked like it shouldn't exist because of how incredibly it did not belong. The floor was a pretty, decorated carpet. The lights were not blinding but comfortable. It was silent and had multiple rooms. A hotel room came to Elsa's mind. It looked exactly like a neat hotel room.

Elsa's mind was, of course, wooed by the nature of it all, but she had to stay on her guard. This wasn't the first day, of course. The blonde was actually convinced it was a trap. She was informed anyway that there were rooms like this. Her purpose to be here was still a mystery. Elsa did not believe it was with good fortune.

Elsa's body eventually froze when a woman walked into her sight around a corner at the end of the short corridor that she so happened to be standing in. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail with loose strands on either side of her head hanging down near her temples. By judging her "junk", Elsa labeled her a threat. Though, she was quite pretty. In all honesty, Elsa found it pretty lucky that every individual was quite attractive, even if their intentions weren't so pure. She often thought about how much more awful this place would be if numerous disgusting pigs regularly handled her body.

The woman's eyes seemed to peer into Elsa to see the full extent of the blonde's dread. They did not gaze to provoke it, but to comprehend it. The woman was slow to speak and did not near any closer to Elsa. Her voice was quiet and gentle. It quite surprised Elsa.

"Hi…" the woman started off, "Oh, you poor thing…" She could very well see Elsa's body vibrating. "Hey… I'm not going to hurt you, OK?" she lowered a bit and raised her hands. It was like trying to aid a distressed, injured animal. "I only brought you here to get you away from all that. I can't keep you here forever, but an hour or so is better than nothing, right?" Elsa felt every bit of tension within her body dissipate. From her words, it was safe to assume that there were more like Anna hiding around.

Elsa stopped and started crying again. She could finally fully let it out. She was safe and alone. No one could mock her in here. She was entirely grateful to the woman, but Elsa was just so broken. She felt her knees give and braced her arms to topple to the floor. But she only fell into the woman's arms. The woman held her close and let the blonde's tears fall upon her instead.

"It's OK. Let it out. I'm here to help you."

The woman brought Elsa further into the room where she welcomed her with actual food and a soft couch to rest on. The woman knew just how terrible Elsa felt, so she didn't talk much or ask many questions other than introducing herself as "Hannah". She did, though, provide Elsa a warm bath, since she figured Elsa would much rather actually cleanse herself and enjoy it than endure whatever might happen in the showers again. The blonde sat in the water, but she did not move to wash anything. Her body only curled up with a cry emitting behind her arms. Elsa felt a comforting touch on her shoulder and then a kiss upon the side of her head. Elsa saw the woman; her expression was only consoling.

"May I?" the shemale asked, gesturing with a sponge in her hand to help Elsa, as Elsa evidently shown no sign to. Her heart was so pure. The blonde wasn't exactly enthused to be handled, since she was so damaged by what she had already gone through, though she did appreciate the offer and did accept after a moment of thought and hesitation.

Soon, Elsa was blissfully shutting her eyes in full relaxation. Her whole body was so content. She was no longer curled. The woman was gentle and neared nowhere threatening on Elsa's body. Eventually, when Elsa became more open and comfortable, the woman finally began talking to her. She was very much like Anna.

"I'm sorry that you had the misfortune of ending up in this place. It disgusts me just as much as you what happens in here. I would very much want to leave as well, but it is just as hard for me to leave as it is for you. I can't do much else than help as many people as I can by doing stuff like this." The woman came into Elsa's view and stepped into the bath with her. "There are many of us out there hiding. We are here to help you." Elsa now realized that Anna wasn't the only one. There were more people she could trust. It made her feel incredibly better.

Hannah took Elsa's fingers, lifting the blonde's arm out of the water to clean. Her strokes were slow. The air was so silent. She took Elsa's other arm and did the same. Elsa looked at her just as she did with Anna. The woman was so benign and beautiful. Hannah moved in a few inches closer to reach Elsa's shoulder. Their eyes met when Hannah glanced up. Her cheeks turned red at the way Elsa was looking at her. She took Elsa's hand again but not to wash. Both of them could notice each other's eyes flickering down at the other's lips and then back up. Hannah was the first to move, but Elsa wasn't slow to follow.

This affection was what Elsa needed—a kiss from an angel. She realized this sort of love was the only mercy she would ever receive here, so she decided to make the most of it. They met at the center of the bath, ever so delicately hugging one another's lips. As not to alarm Elsa if she advanced too fast, Hannah let the blonde control the pace and shift the weight. As predicted, Elsa proceeded very leisurely and took the higher ground, pushing to Hannah's end. For a good reason, Elsa preferred to be in the open than underneath.

The woman held Elsa's face as she continued to come down after breaks for air. Her arms moved off the woman to hold the edge of the tub. Elsa again retreated for wind. Slowly, she came back down, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, she was underwater with a hand on her neck.

The woman lifted her out of the water with a smile, "This is my favourite part." Hannah forced Elsa under again. The blonde panicked and writhed fiercely. She could hear the muffled laugh of the shemale above her. Elsa had been tricked to the worst degree.

"That face never gets old." Hannah sneered, lifting Elsa again. "You're one of the quick ones; you trusted me right from the start—not like all those scaredy-cats. Honestly, I'm always quite astonished why some of you would even choose to trust us. But whatever. I'm not here to chat, am I?" Hannah forced her weight down on the blonde, leveling her mouth with the water. Elsa's lips were swiftly pried open, freeing passage for Hannah's cock to slide right in.

Elsa's tears began to add to the bath. The water only helped Elsa suffocate more. She had to use her nose for air, but even then she was gradually pushed down by repeated use of her face. She was fighting to stay above with little success. Elsa was not given the mercy of any small thrusts, too, like previous shemales had sometimes done. Elsa's nose hit the woman's pelvis with every rep. Her throat stretched and coughed in hells of pain.

At random, Hannah picked Elsa up by the esophagus yet again to where the blonde's arms could drape over the edge of the tub. With two rapid movements, Hannah struck Elsa on both breasts. Red handprints stained her skin. A double _smack_ accompanied by a shriek filled the room for but a second until Elsa was thrown to outside ground on her stomach.

Her movements were slow like an elder turtle as she came to realization. She tried to lift her body from the ground, but her strength was not as fast to return. She had only gotten to one knee when she felt a grip on locks of her hair. Elsa cried, holding her scalp. The blonde's slippery legs writhed across the ground attempting to lift her body to counter the pain. Hannah did not make it simple. She began dragging Elsa before she could plant any foot.

"Ah! Arrgh! Please! Sto-"

"Stop, yes! I love it! Cry for me some more! Let me hear you beg! Beg for me to stop!" The shemale dropped Elsa in the middle of the room on the carpet floor. Before Elsa could wipe a tear, the woman was flat on top of her. Elsa shouted another cry as Hannah was already inside her ass, pounding aggressively. Hannah took a fist of Elsa's hair with one hand and forced the blonde's arm up her own back with the other to make her scream more and louder. Hannah's desire was indeed granted, and, when she wanted even more, she only had to push Elsa's arm further up or yank Elsa's head back. At one point, Elsa was nearly staring directly up at the ceiling.

"Stop! Get off me, please!" Elsa pleaded.

The shemale removed the grip on Elsa's arm and instead firmly took her breast, "Oh, yes! More!" she hissed on the "s". "Let out everything for me. Don't hold anything back. Why not?" she whispered right into Elsa's ear. "Expressing your pain always softens it. Let it out for both of us. Cry about me fucking you. Does it hurt? Tell me! Express your hate for me about to cum in your ass!" Hannah spit in Elsa's face twice.

Hannah came with great power, using the rest of her energy to push as hard as she could in the last few thrusts. She began to fill Elsa, but she had one more thing she wanted to do. Before her orgasm met a conclusion, she turned Elsa on her back with a movement so swift the blonde didn't even know until cum was pouring onto her face and into her mouth. Hannah stroked up her shaft slowly to push every last drop onto Elsa. She sat on top of her and laughed, watching Elsa cry—pained, dirty, and humiliated.

"Oh, well, it seems our time is up anyway." For the final time, Hanna picked Elsa by the throat, lifting her face to hers. "You performed very nicely today. I know we'd both just LOVE for us to stay together a little while longer, but that's not for me to decide. Oh well. I had fun. I'll be seeing you around." she whispered before taking Elsa's hair again. Elsa was thrown out the door and taken away. The trip back wasn't any easier than the trip to. She was bullied and spanked the whole way. It didn't help that there were a group of shemales just meters from her spot when she returned. And it sure didn't help to think how foolish she was. Elsa should have never put any amount of trust in them. She knew for certain it would never happen again. There was nothing but hate for them in Elsa's entire being. She hated every single one of them, including Anna. For all Elsa knew, she could be doing the same thing.


	8. Return to the Showers (Day 14)

Elsa was already shaking—broken by the thoughts of what may happen following the walk to the showers. Her only luck was that she didn't stand out, being in the middle of a possible hundred girls all journeying down the same corridors. Compared to the others, Elsa seemed like she was impressively maintaining a jittered calmness. Most were crying, and some were groped by the guards or ravishly abused. "Groped" actually seemed like a mercy after all of them passed one tattooed girl getting raped against the wall by some random predator. What were they all to do but continue walking? Nobody was dumb enough to act. There was literally never a reward for boldness down here.

The interior of the showers was catastrophically worse. There were at least four times as many people altogether, and just as much chaos. After stepping foot, it was survival past those doors. Elsa traveled far as quickly as she could while trying to remain undetected. They liked the runners the most—the most scared. They were the most fun to humiliate. Facing downwards seemed like a safe idea—a chance to hide yourself from your enemy's eyes because they may not lurk after you if they don't know if they desire your looks yet. But it was not rarely flawed. If they wanted you just enough, barely hiding yourself wasn't enough for them to not take you. It was all luck if you made it out entirely clean.

Elsa seemed just comfortable enough to slow at one area where a few others ran to as well. Her head kept spinning to both ends of the halls, watching carefully with her hand sliding across the wall next to her. Her hand slowly separated from the wall. But then it felt something else.

A strong momentum pulled her toward that same wall, but she went through into what was a door. Elsa's heart raced like she had sprinted an entire marathon, possibly stopping at any moment. Her body was turned with her back on the wall the moment she was in and the door had been closed. The face before her was Anna's.

"Oh, my… I can't believe I actually found you!" Anna exclaimed with her eyes worried—worried like she could have just missed Elsa. Elsa's eyes showed a different kind of worry—a worry for her life. The blonde pushed herself from Anna and sprang away to the side, stumbling to the ground on her butt. She shimmied backwards as Anna slowly neared, screaming and crying at her.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! You're sick! You're all fucking sick!"

"Elsa, it's me, Anna." The redhead's voice sounded pained that Elsa seemed to forget her.

"You're a liar! Stop pretending!"

Anna moved to Elsa quickly and took her hand, so she couldn't back away, "Elsa, listen to me. I heard what happened. I'm not one of them. Please, I don't want to hurt you at all."

Elsa pulled her hand, "You can't fucking trick me. I know what you're trying to do. Why are you even stalling?"

Anna stood, giving her some space, so she wouldn't feel as threatened, "Elsa, I can't prove that I won't hurt you, so I'm asking you to believe me. I knew you were coming here today, so I waited around these rooms, and I was very lucky to actually find you. I heard what happened to you. I'm not like that. I brought you in here to get you away from what's out there. Do you want to be out there right now?" Elsa didn't give her an answer and looked at the floor. "All I've ever tried to do is help people here. I won't come near you if you are afraid, so please know that I'm telling the truth.

Elsa looked at her for a moment. She rose to her feet and looked around, but she did not near Anna. "What is this place?"

"These rooms are private showers." Anna pointed behind the blonde to a bathtub and shower. "You need to have a key for these rooms, so obviously I picked one up. The rooms are meant for a person to shower privately, but my kind uses them just to have some fun with someone while no one else is around. I wanted you to be free for a moment, so I'll let you have a shower in peace. I won't come near or anything, but I'll show you how it works."

Like she said, Anna instructed Elsa on how to control the temperatures and showed her where all the lotions were, though they weren't difficult to spot. But Elsa was in quickly and blissfully. Anna waited by the door, keeping her promise that she would not disturb her. She waited patiently and didn't mind at all how long she took; it was peace for them both. But after maybe the tenth minute, Anna, incredibly surprised, didn't expect to be called over. The redhead walked slowly over, asking to make sure Elsa did indeed call for her. Elsa pushed the curtain to the side, revealing herself. She asked Anna if she would not mind to help scrub her back. Anna smiled and agreed so politely. The redhead didn't plan on actually stepping in the tub with her, out of respect of Elsa's personal space, until Elsa actually helped her in. Gently, Anna cleaned up what she could of all the scum dried onto her skin. It wasn't long before Anna felt her body vibrate and bounce in a familiar manner. Anna then began to hear a light weep, stopping to make sure she was okay. The blonde turned her head.

"I'm sorry…"

Anna couldn't mind any less. She was just happy Elsa trusted her again. Her hand found Elsa's and gripped it tenderly. The blonde turned fully and held Anna, crying so hard. Anna brought her so close, rubbing the side of her face against the blonde's like two lions. Her lips soon stuck to her cheek, kissing Elsa so gently over and over. She did not cease until Elsa had dried out.

 **As I've said before, I've been having a bunch of changes in my life once again. Just take note that you can expect to see shorter chapters in a shorter time frame. I apologize for the lack and smaller length of projects.**

 **~Spaz**


End file.
